


Stay With Me

by jeralee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance, because hey its devil may cry, lots of demons, lots of people getting killed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeralee/pseuds/jeralee
Summary: Based off DMC5 and sequel to Before I Die Alone.Having retained his memories of her, V finds Vergil's mate.V x Reader





	1. The Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I have decided to try a V fic, mostly because holy hell I love V and DMC in general. I still have "Grimdark" to finish but wanted to write this also. If you have read my other fic "Before I Die Alone" which is posted on FF.net as a OC x Vergil fic, it was full of things ranging from hellish demons, deities, mystical places, resurrections, torture, lemon, and lots of death where people got killed, got eaten alive etc etc…then you might have an inkling of what to expect in this fic too, although I might leave out the lemons.
> 
> I feel DMC5 is darker than the other games and this fic will revolve around after the events of "Before I Die Alone", which I could have written a lot better. So whilst I still figure some things out, this fic will be considered AU.
> 
> Unfortunately my summary does contain MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE GAME: V resurrects the Protagonist/Reader (of Before I Die Alone). As he is the manifestation of Vergil's humanity, he retains memory of her and loves her unconditionally.
> 
> I think this fic has the potential to become a reader-insert hence I will try posting on Ao3 too. Plus, tags are fun
> 
> At the moment, I am just testing the waters with this. May or may not continue, may be a short fic or long fic. I'm not sure, but hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own DMC, it belongs to Capcom

* * *

**THE NECROMANCER**

_"There is no God, no universe, no human race, no earthly life, no heaven, no hell. It is all a dream – a grotesque and foolish dream. Nothing exists but you. And you are but a thought – a vagrant thought, a useless thought, a homeless thought, wandering forlorn among the empty eternities."_

...

...

...

The doors opened with a loud creak and soft footsteps could be heard entering the hall.

Stopping in mid-prayer, the old woman re-opened her withered eyes and slowly peered over her right shoulder. A young man with sleek black hair and a silver cane in hand stood at the doorway. Dark green eyes scanned the premises, wandering over the numerous empty pews, the large candles and the statue and altar at the far end of the hall, before his gaze landed on the little frail woman at the very centre who was kneeling, wrinkled hands clasped together gently.

"...May I help you?" She enquired, as he lifted his cane and took a small step forwards. It was uncommon for the convent to receive visitors these days.

"Good evening," He replied, with a thin smile. "...Are you Vicar Berelia?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

Letting his gaze linger up to the ceiling and over the walls, he stepped further into the hall. "A long time ago, this was a home for orphans...and one day it fell under attack by a demon who attempted to resurrect the Demon King, Mundus. Every inhabitant was killed as a sacrifice." The man continued, walking further and further towards her. The smile never left his lips as he marvelled the interior. It was dark and dank, the only source of light being the white candles lining the walls of all shapes and sizes. She found him strange, although he was not terribly out of the ordinary. One would believe he would be a ruffian of some sort, judging by the sprawling tattoos running down the length of his arms and fingers, but here he was speaking to her in the softest manner. And his outfit...what an interesting choice of clothing indeed. The weather was frightful outside yet here he was thinly dressed in a sleeveless black leather jacket that reached his legs and matching sandals.

Vicar Berelia nodded, a little meekly, as she swerved her gaze to the side and back to him. The man finally reached her after the long walk, settling himself down on the bench closest to her. He exhaled gently under his breath as he settled his gaze to the stone statue before them - a woman with her eyes closed, arms cradling a small infant - and Vicar Berelia nodded again. "Yes, that's right. It was a dreadful tragedy. God bless their souls."

"Yet the only survivor was a young woman. How...peculiar." He murmured. Slipping a hand into the innards of his jacket, he took out a beautiful brown book embroidered with gold edges, and opened it to a page. " _To Mercy, Pity, Peace, and Love. All pray in their distress; and to these virtues of delight. Return their thankfulness_... If you'd be so kind...please show me where they're buried, I wish to pay my respects..."

Blinking, Vicar Berelia nodded once more. "Follow me."

She escorted the young man out of the hall and towards the rear, opening the door that would lead them to the backyard where numerous gravestones lay scattered randomly in the area. It was a large expanse, holy ground, and she stayed at the door with umbrella in hand whilst the young man entered the yard, his feet crunching over leaves and grass. The wind howled and the rain poured and she had another umbrella in hand, offering it to him.

"Young man, you'll catch a cold if you don't use this." She said, having to raise her voice an octave or two in order to be heard over the bad weather.

"I am fine, thank you." She heard him mutter as he slowly made his way past a few gravestones with his cane, glancing at each etching, muttering under his breath. "Father Richard Thomas Johnstone...no..."

"Are you looking for someone?" She called out, but she received no response.

The young man ventured further and further until he was at the edge of the graveyard, stopping at one of the stones which she knew belonged to the only survivor of the demon attack of St Orsola. It was the grave that belonged to a young woman, who although survived the attack, had then passed away one or two years later. Shaking her head, Vicar Berelia watched sadly as the young man proceeded to kneel before the gravestone, lowering the cane to lie beside him on the mossy ground. He must know her, she thought, maybe they were family.

Berelia continued to watch as he raised an arm, reaching for it, and let his fingers gently lay on the top of the stone, the rough grit and grain stabbing the bottom of his fingertips. "[Y/N]..." He muttered under his breath, as he traced his fingers over her etched name. The date of the grave indicated she was young when she died. He closed his eyes and rest his forehead over the stone.

"It's getting late." He heard the vicar call to him. "Why don't you stay for the rest of the night?"

...

Vicar Berelia was a kind old woman. She originally lived in The Ostrivira, but was reassigned by the ministry to take up residence in the convent after the original pastor, Father Johnstone, was killed. Although St Orsola's was larger than most churches, she was the only person living there. She had tried to build up a team of caretakers to look after the convent in a past, in order to help clean the rooms, the halls, maintain the garden, tend to the flowers and water the plants...but unfortunately she'd seen many resignations during the years from petrified nuns and fathers and other citizens, namely because of numerous sightings of ghosts and various hauntings. Vicar Berelia didn't see anything or hear anything so she stayed. She stayed and grew old with the building. She stayed and renewed her faith every day and night, so she believed those who didn't stay were not devout enough.

She was cooking soup in the kitchen. The lack of guests and visitors meant she only had modest supplies namely for herself and a few stray cats and dogs that stumbled across her doorstep over the weekends. She also had bread and water, the basics, which she would eat herself. She built a fire and let him sit at the table whilst she went to get his room ready. She'd chosen the room that overlooked the graveyard since he seemed enamoured by it, having stayed a good ten or twenty minutes in relentless downpour and roaring wind kneeling in front of the gravestone earlier on.

"Your dinner." Berelia laid out the bowl of piping warm soup for him and a spoon, whilst she settled in her chair with only the bread and water.

He noticed. "You are very kind, but this..." He murmured, smiling that thin smile of his.

"You are my guest, young man, so I insist. I will be fine."

"...Thank you." He said, "Are you the only one who lives here?"

She nodded. "Do you like ghost stories?"

A dark eyebrow rose.

Chuckling, Berelia said, "At night, you can hear the faint pitter patter of children's footsteps. In the study, a headless figure in black stands at the bookcase. In the graveyard, a pale figure in white wanders, searching for her lost love. And in the third floor dormitory...one can hear disembodied laughter from room three hundred and thirty three when the clock strikes midnight."

He dipped his spoon into the soup, lifting it to his mouth. "Interesting..."

Berelia finished her bread, staring into the fire. "They are all rumours, of course. This convent is quite safe. There used to be many others, but they left very soon." She uttered; he chuckled darkly in response and it fell silent. He finished his meal and she finished her cup of water. Watching him curiously, she added, "What is your name?"

"V."

"V?"

"Yes."

"Is it short for anything?"

Silence befell once again. When she looked at him, waiting for his reply, she noticed he was staring quietly at his empty bowl. However, a fraction of a second later and he looked up and smiled at her, his eyes creasing. "Thank you for the meal. Please excuse me..."

"Ah, yes. Of course."

"Is my room prepared?"

"Yes, it is. Upstairs, first door to the left."

"Thank you." He promptly left with his silver cane in hand.

Berelia was left alone.

...

Once she finished washing up in the kitchen, she left some extra food on the table in case her guest was still hungry during the night but placed a heavy, transparent plastic cover over to prevent the rats trying to get through. Then she locked up the convent's front doors and back door and retired upstairs to her room to get ready for the rest of the night. Her guest should be in his room too, and she hadn't heard a peep from him since so she hoped he was resting well. After taking her bath, she read a few pages from the bible and prayed, then blew out the candle and closed her eyes. She would sleep for what seemed like a long time when she heard a loud clap of thunder and a bright streak of lightning leaked into the room. Despite the thick curtains that would've prevented light from entering, she managed to sense the light behind her closed eyelids and when the window slammed open, the wind howling and the curtains billowing, she opened her eyes and sat up.

"...Oh my...what a terrible storm."

Her clock indicated it was three am. Slipping out of her warm bed, Berelia slid her weak feet into her slippers and shuffled over to the window, grabbing hold of the flapping curtains and trying to reach for the lever only to come to a jarring halt.

V was outside.

He was standing in the graveyard before an unearthed grave. It was the stone he'd stopped at earlier, the one he kneeled down in front of. The grave had been exhumed, the lid of the coffin was uncovered, revealing decayed skeletal remains within.

Shock and anger flowed through her veins at once. " _No_!" She hissed, "How dare you!" Leaving the window, she grabbed her robe and left her room in a hurry; outside and she could hear the fury of the storm. The rain lashed and pelted the windows and walls, the thunder booming. Berelia arrived at the backdoor and unlocked it, flinging it open. "What are you doing?!" She screamed, as V stood with his back to her.

He was reading from his book and chanting in a language she wasn't familiar with, and he wasn't alone. To his left was a dark beast, a panther. On his right was a large black bird that was flapping its large wings. It had a brilliant blue plumage, and upon sensing her arrival, it turned to her direction.

"Hey V, check it out!" The bird abruptly flew over and stopped in front of her, "Listen up, lady! If I were you, I'd stand waaaay over there."

Berelia's mouth opened in shock. A bird was talking to her! "W-what's going on?!" She shrieked, but she was ignored as the bird promptly returned to V, who had finished reciting and the thunder, the rain and the lightning stopped all at once.

A bright light flashed, emitting from the coffin. A cataclysmic, thunderous sound rocked the atmosphere and an invisible force almost knocked her off her feet if she hadn't been clutching the doorway in fright.

There was a long silence.

She had to shield her eyes and when the light died down, she stared as V made his way towards the coffin and reached inside. The bird and the beast followed, stopping before him. The panther sat on its haunches like a domesticated animal, purring low, tail wagging gently. The bird had gone quiet, using one side of the coffin as a perch. Her eyes widened in disbelief as V lifted up naught a skeleton but a naked female from the coffin and into his arms. Her eyes were closed. A pretty young thing, she had long lashes and high cheekbones. He was smiling the entire time as he stared at her, his eyes straying over her face before he gently placed a hand over her cheek. She did not stir.

Berelia's legs finally gave way under her and she collapsed against the wall in sheer terror.

And as he approached her, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms, he smiled and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Vicar Berelia."

Stunned, Berelia could do nothing except nod dumbly.


	2. Vergil's Mate

**VERGIL'S MATE**

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._  
_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._  
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once,_  
_the way you did once upon a dream."_

...

...

...

Naked and cold, a young man ventured through the empty, lonely halls of the abandoned Red Grave Manor.

He was still in a daze, not quite aware but at least comprehending. In the darkness, he felt his way using his hands and stumbled upon his parent's old bedroom; he hesitated as memories flooded through him and a rush of emotions were threatening to spill out when he spotted the smashed picture frame of his parents lying on the floor, surrounded by shards of broken glass. It had been untouched for years because neither himself or his brother had been home and no outsider had ever trespassed. For his sake, he knew of the effect it would have on him. Picking up the old photograph, he placed it on the mantlepiece and let it rest against the wall where it rightfully should be.

Closing his eyes, his teeth clenched, hand clenching. A demon murdered his mate. If only he had been stronger. If only he had more _power, if only he -_

He re-opened his eyes. Not now. Not here. There were more pressing matters at hand, so there was no time to reminiscence. Time was of the essence.

He averted his attention to his father's cupboard in the corner. He would be embarking on a journey so it was best to be prepared as much as possible. His father's cupboard was the only remaining object that was of particular interest to him - it stood proudly at the far right of the room, beckoning to him. Opening the drawers, he saw that everything was covered in mould and bitten by moths. A black jacket, pants and sandals that were folded underneath his father's many coats and cravats were the only items of clothing that were intact due to the material being a special type of leather. With no choice, he donned the leather jacket and pants, slipped his feet into the shoes and then spotted a cracked mirror hanging on the wall. There was no lighting so he used the moonlight to inspect himself.

Short white hair parted to the right, dark green eyes, thin lips... he still had a pale complexion but the sides of his face were gaunt, his cheekbones high. He didn't look like Vergil at all.

She wouldn't know who he was.

No-one would.

...

**Present.**

"Having fun over there, lover boy?"

"...It's almost done...just a little...more."

"What a darn shame. No more nakey-lady."

As usual, Griffon was not shy of verbal taunts no matter what the situation. V was engrossed with the task of dressing the new addition to their traveling party - the newly resurrected human female that would be under his care and protection from now on. He had been smiling the entire time as he safely carried her all the way from the convent to the woods, leaving poor Vicar Berelia sitting on the floor in a fit of hysterics, screaming her lungs out.

The resurrection was successful but now he was thoroughly exhausted.

"Say, it's a miracle you got this far without keeling over, Romeo." Griffon added with a snicker, "And here I thought we'd end up summoning some shitbag straight outta hell who'll be dyin' to get a piece of us. I sure hope you know what you're doin'."

"Of course..." V murmured, smiling wryly at his feathery friend. Griffon was his only companion who was bestowed with the ability to communicate but unfortunately the demon bird seemed to delight in spewing forth a mix of unpleasant obscenities and modern day trash-talk. Griffon was truly gifted in many ways and he used his gift wisely, indeed.

V had prepared beforehand so he had some clothes for the girl (lest she die again, albeit this time of pneumonia); although dressing her proved to be quite the challenging task. She kept slouching or slumping against him, dropping over his front or flopping over the ground. He had to hold her in place so he could slip the plain black dress over her head and past her shoulders, before sliding her left arm into the sleeve and he ended up propping her against him, her cheek resting against his chest. She was warm to touch... and also very naked. He did not let that distract him from his goal. He also had to admit that his choice of attire for her was handpicked by himself and he was pleased to see that she suited the color.

"Uh...V?" Griffon said, as he pecked messily at a feast of fresh dead rats beside them. 

V lifted her right arm and slotted her into the remaining sleeve. "Yes?"

"Look."

V glanced over where he could see that her eyes were open. His breath lodged in his throat, fast. "[Y/N]?" Her name escaped his lips quietly, barely audible above a whisper, but she didn't respond.

The bird flew off the rock and landed onto the low-hanging branch of a nearby tree. "Is this definitely the right gal? What's so special about her anyway... and whatsa matter with her?" Inching over, he gave the side of her head a few pecks and began to tug and pull her hair with his beak but she didn't respond to him either.

" _Griffon_." He warned, and the bird let go as V reached forwards, holding her hand in his placidly. Her skin was pale, smooth and soft as he brushed his thumb over the back of her palm in an attempt to elicit some form of response. "[Y/N]? It's...It's me." He murmured, but there was nothing - not even a blink of the eye. He waited a few seconds but to no avail. Eventually, V's brows knotted tightly and he promptly let go of her hand, scooping the sides of her face into his large palms, lifting her face up to his. Their noses were almost touching, lips milimetres away...he gazed into her eyes but he could not see his reflection in her pupils, only a sea of [eye color]. Disappointment bubbled inside him at once. "So it would seem..." He began as he released her, he hung his head low as he pinched the gap between his brows with his fingers, "...Her full recovery may take a while."

Exhaling silently, he moved his hands to her shoulders, gently lowering her to rest over the ground; her eyes were still open, glassy eyes staring endlessly at the dark sky. He left her lying over the trunk of the tree, nestled between the thick roots whilst he seated himself by her side. He won't leave her, no, he needed and wanted to be close to her as much as possible. V brushed his hand over her cheek and threaded his fingers into her hair, fingering silky, loose strands that framed the sides of her face. Then he took her hand again and held it, gripping her warm fingers lightly.

Griffon shook himself vigorously, feathers ruffling. "Well, this is just peachy! I get that you love her, hence the whole light show back there, but look at her; she's a fucking vegetable!" The bird exclaimed in frustration and anger, only for V to point the tip of his cane at him, effectively silencing him in seconds.

"Patience." V uttered darkly under his breath, "...We just need more time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, slick. Looks like dead weight to me." The bird snorted in response and lifted itself off the perch; in a shower of black dust, he promptly vanished from sight and V's tattoos darkened considerably.

The woods went quiet.

Glancing at her, he gingerly placed his hand over hers again. It had been a long time but his memories of her were strong... from her smile, her laugh, the way she looked at him, how she said his name, the way the sun hit her face, how she would join him and sit by his side and they'd stare at scenery in silence... she was important to him in so many ways. _He_ may have forgotten her, but V didn't. He was driven with a desire for her to return to him by any means necessary. The ceremony was successful and he had resurrected her... her eyes had opened but he didn't detect the faintest hint of life within them. Was there something he missed? Strange...he'd followed the instructions as meticulously as he could in painstakingly detail... he'd pronounced the words correctly...Maybe she needed some form of stimuli?

He read to her before - that might do the trick - and she liked it when he read to her, so he fished his book out from his jacket and opened it; he chose one poem out of his many favourites (...actually, they were all his favourite, so this was a tough decision), and he started reading aloud. " _Little Lamb who made thee. Dost thou know who made thee. Gave thee life and bid thee feed. By the stream and o'er the mead; Gave thee clothing of delight, softest clothing wooly bright_..."

...

" _I a child and thou a lamb, We are called by his name. Little Lamb God bless thee. Little Lamb God bless thee_."

You heard a man's voice piercing through the empty darkness; a voice you didn't recognize.

Velvety and smooth, like melted chocolate for the ears, it caused that flicker to appear in the depths of your mind... and it was enough to make you stir. Eyes opening, your entire body twitched aggressively, muscles spasming. Your lips parted and a whoosh of air violently entered your lungs, tainting your lips cold, flooding your system with life. Your heart thumped, blood flowing, pulse beating. Entering a harsh coughing fit, you rolled to the side, spluttering and wheezing. Underneath, your palms and fingers were scraping up cold, damp earth.

_...Huh...?_

_What is this...?_

_This is..._

Thoughts.

You have thoughts.

You were conscious again.

You blinked, completely disoriented, then slowly lifted your hands up and you stared at your shaking pale palms as you turned them around. Flesh, skin, bone...nails...hair... Patting yourself, it occurred to you that someone had dressed you.

"[Y/N]."

You leapt in fright and whipped round to the source. A rather frail-looking young man was before you, thin and pale, his arm outstretched; it looked like he wanted to touch you... A book was by his side along with a silver cane. You didn't recognize him, but this man seemed to have brought you out of the dark place. He had black hair, his arms and chest covered entirely in tattoos...he was also dressed in black which further heightened his pallid complexion and... _why was he looking at you like that?_ Confused and afraid, you scrambled backwards on your elbows, your bare heels digging into the dirt. However, the more you crawled away from him, the more he came closer. "...W...who..." You croaked out, "Who...are you...?"

His eyes were soft, his gaze was deep and full of longing. Thin lips parted slightly but no sound came out as he proceeded to stare at you from head to toe, marveling you as if you were a piece of priceless art; he seemed to be purely occupied in staring at you whilst you waited for a reply.

"V." He finally said, after a while. "...My name is V."

He spoke quietly and slowly, his voice calm and...soft. Gentle. One corner of his lips tugged upwards slightly although he was not smirking...No, it was some sort of half-smile. It looked somewhat sinister but you genuinely felt that he seemed relieved.

"V?"

"Yes, I...brought you here. I brought you back. A long time ago, you chose to let him live and forget...at your own expense. So I will do everything in my power to restore you. Everything."

You didn't understand.

He tried to reach for you again but you backed away once more, glancing around your surroundings in fear. You didn't know this man and you didn't know what he wanted with you. Nothing made sense and whether his intentions were good or evil, there were too many things going on beyond your understanding. Where exactly is this place? What year was it? How much time had elapsed? What happened to Vergil, your mate - and what happened to Dante? Where were they?

"Uh...V, I got a bad feeling about this!" exclaimed an agitated voice and you glanced over to see a magnificent black bird hovering near you. A talking bird... how quaint. It only served to deepen your confusion. 

The man named V did not pay heed to his companion, his full attention on you: "[Y/N], let me explain..."

No explanations were needed; you just needed to get out of here so you abruptly scrambled up to stand and began running. You heard him calling after you as you threw terrified glances over your shoulder now and then but you didn't stop. Soon, he disappeared from your field of vision completely as you ventured further and further into the woods. It was freezing; you were only donned in the skimpy thin t-shirt dress that barely covered you. The soles of your feet crunched over the dried leaves and grass painfully. With no shoes and practically nothing else, this was really not a good situation. Where were you even meant to go? To find Vergil? Dante? You ran as fast as you could, following some beaten path that only seemed to lead deeper and deeper into the thick, dense maze. You only came skidding to a stop when extremely grotesque creatures suddenly manifested from dark portals, emitting shrill shrieks as they proceeded to surround you. They resembled a praying mantis albeit they were gray-skinned and far more disturbing and larger, with massive mandibles and a fat, bulbous red sac protruding from their rear ends. Your eyes widened.

Demons.

You couldn't believe it.

You were really _back_.

You had returned to a world full of demons, a world full of nothing but evil...

_No...this can't be..._

Your underlying instinct was to flee but the creatures were already closing in on you - however, before one could attack, there was a large crackle of electricity that went hurtling towards the creatures and promptly sent the closest demon flying off its feet. You dropped backwards over the ground in fright. The large black bird from before had returned promptly and he was not alone. It was accompanied with a panther who leapt out from the undergrowth and pounced on the next demon, stabbing at it with it's tail which seemed to have shapeshifted into a lethal spike. You stared wide-eyed as the creatures fought, the sounds of screaming demons filling the air.

"...Please...don't run." said a gentle albeit familiar voice to the left, and you turned to see V approaching you slowly with his cane, looking slightly out of breath. "...I didn't mean to frighten you." As you glanced up at him, he stopped by your side and lowered himself to kneel beside you, using his cane for support as he gestured to the demons, "...And this is not the most ideal place to talk...so, if you'll excuse me..." He briefly vanished from sight and reappeared near an adversary and stabbed his cane into its body, causing the weakened demon to shatter in seconds. You watched in stunned silence as V quickly disposed of the remaining group in the same manner. When the woods returned to their quiet state, he was panting, gripping the handle of his cane tightly.

"V!" exclaimed the bird, "There weren't any demons here before!"

"I know..." He said, "...They're attracted to her. She is, after all... not meant to be one of this world."

The bird let out an annoyed scoff. "Fucking great! This is just what we needed! C'mon, V, let's ditch her!"

" _Griffon_." V's expression turned dark and his lip creased tightly whilst you stared blankly at their interaction. When the bird fell quiet, he turned to you, "If you run away like that again...they'll come after you and this time...well, we won't be here to help you."

It occurred to you that he had issued some kind of veiled threat cleverly concealed behind a gentle smile and kind eyes. "Who _are_ you?"

The corner of his lips merely tugged upwards into a smirk. "...You can find out for yourself if you come with us." As the bird and panther returned to his side, V approached you once more, holding out one heavily tattooed hand. You bit your lip, uncertain. You still had no idea what the hell was going on. However, it didn't look like you had much of an option. You slowly slipped your hand into his and his pale, longer fingers closed over yours tightly. Suddenly, a weight forced its way underneath you and shoved you up and off the ground - it was the panther, who had slinked behind you without you even noticing - and you stumbled forwards but V's reflexes were surprisingly quick and he caught you, wrapping one arm around the small of your back, pulling you up against him. "Careful..." He muttered under his breath, and your faces were too close for your liking. Uncomfortable, you hurriedly glanced away and he let go of you.

So...this man was responsible for bringing you back... A deep frown wormed its way over your face. In a split second, you grabbed him by the front of his jacket, pulling his face close to yours once again. Startled, his eyes widened a little and from the corner of his eye, Griffon started soaring towards your direction, surrounded by crackling, dark blue electricity but V quickly held his hand up, stopping the bird from attacking whilst you ignored him and completely occupied with V, you growled out, " _WHY?_   Why would you do this to me? Why did you bring me back? I was in a good place and you took me away...I was happy, I was at peace. I didn't want this. I didn't want to come back! I don't want to be here...To be...to be amongst people, to try and _fit in_...to come back to this disgusting, horrible hellhole... _Why?!!!_ "

Before he could respond, as quickly as that random display of anger came bursting out, your eyes went hazy and blank again and your hands abruptly loosened on his jacket. That tiny window of lucidity had disappeared and you had returned to your previous comatose state, staring limply into space, eyes resembling the surface of glass. V watched as your hands slowly slid away from him and returned to your side. Your body swaying, he caught you before you fell, cradling you in his arms. You were completely limp, eyes sliding to a close.

It would be Griffon who would break the silence of course. "V? Are you okay?!" He squawked, flapping his wings in a frenzy as he circled overhead.

Looking up at the bird, V uttered, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I really thought she was gonna kill ya there! What the hell was that all about?! I told ya this was a bad idea!" He added, "And she's right! The dead oughta stay dead! Why'd you bring her back, huh?"

Throwing his gaze to you as you lay unconscious in his arms, V murmured, "...Because she still loves him, and he loves her too."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thanks for the support. It's very nice to know a lot of people would like to see more of this fic. Here is chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy. I'm still trying to figure things out, so let's see how it goes. V is so fecking adorable. I absolutely love the guy.
> 
> Chapter 1 utilised a quote from Mark Twain's "The Mysterious Stranger" whilst today's chapter intro is from "Once Upon A Dream". I've been listening to Lana Del Rey a lot and thought her version of the song suited the mood of this chapter.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. Because this is meant to be a sequel, some stuff and the reader's backstory is already established so I feel new readers might find this hard to follow but at the same time I'll try to turn the reader into a completely new character and I'll do my best so you won't feel disjointed. However, if you do or if you have any questions please feel free to ask :)  
> 2\. I was soooo tempted to write 'little chicken' at some points when it came to Griffon. Maybe later hehe.  
> 3\. Also, I can't remember if there was anything in the game after V was born so I just came up with some stuff


	3. The Lonely Road

**THE** **LONELY** **ROAD**

 _"No reason to get excited_  
_The thief he kindly spoke_  
_There are many here among us_  
_Who feel that life is but a joke."_

...

...

...

You opened your eyes groggily.

It was dawn, the rising sun bathing the land with a dim orange glow.

Sighing, you rubbed your eyes and glanced around. You had left the woods and now you were at a large meadow. You turned to your left where you saw the same man from yesterday called V who appeared to be in deep sleep, clutching his book and cane as he lay against the trunk of a large tree. To your right was the black panther who was on its front, licking at its paw. Your eyes widened in fright but the beast merely turned to you, hissed and exposed some very long fangs, but otherwise did not pay any attention to you.

You slowly sat up, looked at your hands once more. Oh. You were alive again. You had flesh, bone, skin, nails and hair. You were a human being again. You felt no joy knowing that... knowing that you had returned once more to this world, joining the rest in the rat race again. You felt nothing for you had dreamed. You dreamt you were in Devil May Cry and you were in the room Dante gave you and Vergil was sleeping on the chair. Ah, you recalled these were your fondest memories of the twins, when Dante had allowed you to stay under his roof and both twins were working as demon hunters. It seemed like such a long time ago...

"Finally awake, huh?" A voice snapped you out of the reverie and you looked up to see the dark blue bird perched on a low tree branch close to you. You pushed yourself off the ground and stood up, walking towards the bird and stopping before it. As you cocked your head to the left, it mirrored the action. You tilted your head to the right and it copied you too. "What're ya staring at? Never seen a bird before?" He snapped, unfolding his wings to their full wingspan, feathers ruffling in progress.

"...And you are?" 

"Griffon." He replied proudly, "Don't you forget it now, sweetheart."

You eyed the bird warily in response whilst the panther stretched and sat up but made no move to approach. "You remind me of Circe." You uttered morosely.

"Who?"

You didn't reply; you turned and ventured further into the meadow and this time, the bird lifted itself off the perch and followed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there, princess! Where'd ya think you're going?"

You ignored him and continued, with the bird following. The beaten path seemed to fork into two branches - one to the right and one to the left. The one to the left seemed to be the exit whilst the right lead towards a steep slope. You decided to head to the right and climbed up the hill and once you arrived at the top, you stopped and stared over the edge, staring at the view below. The hill seemed to overlook the entire land, revealing a few scattered villages, roads, towns and the coast. A city could be seen far ahead covered in massive, thick tentacles covered in thorns that seemed to stretch towards the sky, filling it with a demonic red hue.

"What is this place?" You asked.

"What do you think? It's earth, duh. That's the plot twist, sugar - you were on earth all along." Griffon said with a snicker as he hovered beside you.

And you looked at him tiredly. "Very funny. And what's that over there?" You pointed to the city that was completely wrapped up in thorns.

"Red Grave City. Sucks to be there right now, but that ain't any of your concern. Not now, anyway."

"I can't see the town where Dante's shop is." You muttered, "Or the fishing village where Vergil and I stayed."

"That old joint? V says it's long gone."

"V?"

"Yeah, the guy who loves you to bits."

You shifted in your spot. You felt uncomfortable. "Um...why?" You asked quietly, "...He said he wants to do everything he can to restore me...Who is he?"

Griffon peered at you curiously in response and decided to settle on your shoulder. He was quite a large bird so you had to crane your head to one side slightly to allow him to fully rest whilst the sharp tips of his claws grazed your skin. "You really don't know?" He asked as he tilted his head, and you glanced to the side awkwardly. Griffon opened his beak again. He had said something but you didn't hear - from the corner of your eye, you spotted something. Something in the woods...peering at the both of you. It was a shadow. It flitted away once it'd been spotted but you knew what you had seen.

"And after V found the convent, he - "

"Did you see that?" You said quickly.

"See what?"

You were looking towards the direction of the woods, visibly shaken. "...There was something there in the trees."

"Such as?"

"I...I don't know."

"How can you - " Griffon paused, noticing that you had suddenly gone still - you had a blank expression on your face, the emptiness returning to your eyes. He said with a sigh, "And she's gone again."

...

V found her with Griffon at the hill; Griffon was perched on the girl's shoulder, pecking at her head, pulling her hair and nipping at her ear. Although she was sitting and her eyes were open, she was unresponsive, her eyes glassy and blank. V approached them and seated himself in front of her, taking her hand in his and smoothing his thumb over the back of her palm. There was no response.

"V, I tried everything but she ain't snapping out of it. She needs to be awake if she's meant to be traveling with us." The bird commented. "Neither myself or Shadow can carry her for long, and you can't carry squat."

"...I'm aware."

"So, what's that brilliant mind of yours thinking of?"

"There is someone who can assist: Hag."

"Uh. Hag?"

"A witch doctor. She lives deep within the Deathwoods." He replied with a smirk.

Griffon said, "Do you think she appreciates people calling her a _Hag_? No? Okay, fine, but that still doesn't solve the problem of how we're gonna take her with us. Oh, and uh...before I forget...When she woke up, we talked a bit and she said she saw something." He added, "In the woods over there."

"Saw something?" V murmured, and Griffon used a wing to point towards the direction of the cluster of the thick, dark trees.

"Yeah. But she didn't tell me what it was."

V's brows furrowed in response; he followed the direction to where Griffon was gesturing to, but didn't sense anything out of the ordinary.. "...We should leave now."

...

Usually when V had difficulties walking or when he was exhausted, he would use Shadow to help him move faster or keep him mobile.

From St Orsola to the woods on the outskirts, to the meadow outside and now the interstate beside it... they were now faced with extra baggage in the form of [Y/N], V had committed to carrying her along the lonely, dusty path. A few cars passed them but none of them stopped despite Griffon's attempts to persuade V to hitch-hike. Further along and the number of cars heading their way began to dwindle as they moved towards territory that led into even more remote, dark country, namely the Deathwoods. Their destination was the Deathwoods after all, and it would be later in the evening when they would stop and V settled her on the ground a safe distance away on the side of the road.

"Uh, why have we stopped here?" Griffon asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"...This is a crossroad. You know what that means." V muttered with a smile; you looked up at him but maintained that blank, expressionless face. During the entire journey and you had said nary a peep or respond in any way, your eyes empty and your stare vacant. He didn't think you were aware of what was going on and you were also incapable of moving on your own. With you out of the picture and safe, V made his way to the middle of the road and Griffon followed rather reluctantly. Indeed, they were at a junction. Luckily, no cars could be seen for miles and V used a small knife which he fished from his pockets to slice at his palm and let some fresh, red blood drip over the concrete. As the blood soaked over the tarmac, V scooped out his book and opened it.

"Hold it! I'm not prepared yet!" Griffon squawked as he glanced around warily; V began reciting an incantation regardless. Immediately, the wind changed direction, the temperature dropped and once V finished reciting, the sky grew darker than normal; he closed the book and returned it to the innards of his jacket, waiting. "Ohhh shit, V, why did you have to do this, huh?"

"You knew this was coming."

"You didn't tell me about this part! You only told me about Hag!"

"Consider this a minor errand."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Fine, let's just get this done and dusted!"

"Uh..." A rather timid voice piped up behind them, and Griffon spun round in the air to see a young man who had appeared from nowhere - he was standing behind them with hands in the pockets of his long, sandy duster whilst V merely threw a slow glance over his shoulder. The young man had messy blond hair, thick-rimmed glasses, his feet shoved into untied and grubby-looking red converses. "...And... who are you guys?"

"Good evening," V began; turning round fully, he used both hands to rest on the top of his cane, "You must be the crossroads demon. Do you remember me?"

The young man paused slightly, then stuck his pinky into his ear. "Yeahhhhhhhno...what do you want? Why have you summoned me?" He drawled tiredly, only to raise a brow upon closer inspection of V's face. "Wait a minute, you're - " Glancing to the left, it was then he saw you - you were staring at their direction blankly. "Huh...Uh, what? Why is she here? Who are you, and what have you done?" He sounded terribly confused at the entire situation.

"Indeed..." V murmured, running his finger down one side of the cane, tracing the pattern before he threw his glance to the demon. "...What have I done?"

"Impossible, she's not supposed to be here - she's meant to be dead," said the blond. Brows furrowing, his previous casual, laidback demeanor vanished rather hurriedly as his eyes darkened. He exclaimed, "What's been done is done and cannot be undone!"

"I believe otherwise." Using the cane, V pointed at him. "Many years ago...Vergil came to you and exchanged twenty years of his life for hers, including a weapon called the Kusanagi. Approximately six months later...[Y/N] came to you and exchanged Vergil's memories of her and her life in return for his...I've summoned you here because I want you to return the twenty years and the rest of Vergil's missing memories. As you can see, [Y/N] has been brought back to life without your assistance."

There was a brief silence between the group until -

"And what will you exchange in return?" The crossroads demon growled.

"Nothing. No exchanges will be made today." V replied, "...You will merely comply."

The demon stared at him incredulously. "...Are you threatening me? **ME?** I'm a crossroads demon... I'm as old as time itself!" He exclaimed, before he scrubbed a palm over his face in irritation and when he released, they saw that he'd pulled his face down and one half was now hanging over his chest, his features horrifically stretched.

"Um..." Griffon made a noise in response to the disturbing sight whilst V watched on with mild interest. "V...It's not too late to apologize and go along our merry way, y'know, like this never happened...like we never pissed off a ten thousand-something year old demon."

"We can get twenty years back." was V's reply.

"What about [Y/N]? What if she dies? Did you think about that?"

Before V could reply, the demon said, "...I really hate fighting, and I hate the thought of having to crush you like a bug, but I've just discovered _I really don't like you_ and you've made a mistake summoning me."

Shadow promptly appeared at V's side, watching as the blond man began to abandon his guise, flesh and skin tearing to reveal a bulkier body underneath...chunks of hair fell out, teeth dropped out of his gums and clattered onto the floor, including a pair of eyeballs; the back of his head began to elongate and his skin tore apart to reveal a monstrous, foul-green hide and the demon's face - it was not just one - as the demon continued to reveal itself, the body continued to grow and the face was just one of many other human faces dotting its body along with various eyeballs of all sizes, and soon V was facing a very hideous, grotesque creature that towered over them at least ten feet or so with several giant, heavy limbs that stretched out of its body in tendrils, finishing in claws. The faces on its bodies emitted anguished moans, the creature completely indiscernible to any other demon they've fought before.

"I see. So this is your true form." V merely smirked, opening his book in hand whilst Shadow and Griffon hastily moved in front of him protectively. " _Slice him_."

"You owe me big time for this!" Griffon yelled as he flew towards the demon whilst throwing multiple bright bursts of blue electricity at it; Shadow joined, attacking the demon by shapeshifting between spikes and buzzsaw form. V controlled the momentum, reading from his book, increasing their power.

Griffon and Shadow were strong, but would they be enough to destroy this demon? V continued watching over his familiars, ensuring they stayed out of reach from attacks as the demon grappled and lunged at them. Griffon's electricity was not useful as much as he thought because the demon seemed unfazed by the electricity and the thunder strikes, the electricity bouncing off its skin like a cork to a brick wall. Shadow seemed to fare better, being able to continuously tear into the flesh body.

"Gouge him." V commanded, and Shadow hissed and rushed forwards, tearing off one limb before lunging again and slashing at its centre.

The demon shrieked - a wound had appeared on its body. The crossroads demon snarled and tried to bat them away; attempting to snatch Griffon in its claws, the bird evaded and spun out of the way and V moved close to it and using his cane, a few projectiles surrounded the demon and on V's command, stabbed deep within its body. To his surprise however, the demon appeared intact and did not disintegrate. Griffon quickly pulled him away, appearing by V's side in just in time - the demon slammed his claws into the ground instead - the earth cracked underneath them from the brute force and started to splinter. As you and V were promptly thrown off their feet, the ground beneath them trembled and began to break apart. Soon, you found yourself on your lonesome far from V and the others. You made a weak noise, glancing at their direction.

Sensing your distress, V was about to make his way towards you however the crossroads demon reappeared with frightening agility considering its deformed body and in a split second, Griffon pulled him to safety, talons gripping tightly on his arm and dragging him to the right.

"V, look!" Griffon shouted, and it was then V saw the faint gleam of an object that was wedged deep in its body, only visible due to the wound they inflicted on it. "Get it, V! It's the source of its power!"

You needed his attention first. "[Y/N]," He called, "Stay there. I'll come get you."

" _I think not_." The crossroads demon snarled, " _The girl is mine!_ "

The demon dived for you; V was quick - he immediately teleported to you in a flash of blue light and you blinked wide-eyed as V appeared in front of you before the demon, taking the brunt of the demon's incoming assault. At the same time, he reached into its body from the close proximity and pulled out the gleaming object that was inside the demon's body.

"Oh, shit!" Griffon yelled as V winced; he'd thrown himself over you without a second thought. Although your eyes were open and he thought you'd be unresponsive, you were looking at him in shock as the demon's talon connected with him and slammed into his side; he tumbled to the ground, grunting. "Hey! Hey, you! That thing over there!" The bird tried to grab your attention, and you glanced away from the fallen V and to your left to see a bloodstained hourglass lying on the ground closeby. "Destroy it!"

"NO!" yelled the crossroad demon as you looked at V and Griffon and to the demon and suddenly, the hideous monster was gone and a meek-looking, blond man was before her. "[Y/N], it's me, Tim! Don't you remember me? I helped you. Remember?"

You stared up at him, blinking confusedly.

"Don't listen to him!" Griffon shouted as he flew over to V's side to inspect him, along with Shadow.

Tim continued, a little frantically, "You remember, don't you? Give that to me, [Y/N].. I need it. It's mine... _give it to me_." He said, holding his hand out and you glanced at the hourlgass in your grip. It was small, filled with red sand inside and it was very light but something seemed off...as though it was _evil_ and you were about to -

"[Y/N]."

You looked up again. This time, Tim had vanished and in his spot was another man who stood before you, holding his hand out. He had snowy-white hair, a stoic expression and he was clad completely in blue. Your breath caught in your throat, eyes widened to the size of saucers. "...Vergil...?" You croaked out.

"[Y/N]. Give me that." He said sternly.

"Vergil!" You cried in relief as a smile wormed its way on your face. You couldn't believe it. Completely overwhelmed with happiness, the corner of your eyes began to prickle with tears at the mere sight of him. He was... _beautiful_....so handsome. His very presence was enough to render your legs into jelly. He hadn't changed at all. It been a long time...perhaps too long. You loved him so much. He was so special to you, he was your everything... you wanted to be with him forever, to be by his side. You didn't want them to ever be split apart ever again. You had wanted to see him more than anything. Reaching for him with the hourglass in hand, you couldn't tear your eyes away from him, your wanted to jump into his embrace, but then...

_Wait._

_That day..._

_The deal was that he was to forget me._

_This isn't...real._

Sensing your hesitation, the being roared in fury and threw his fist back and it shifted into a horrendous claw that was about to slam into you -

Without a second to spare, you promptly rammed the hourglass hard against the ground and the glass shattered in an instant, the sand spilling out onto the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The crossroad demon screamed, and the disguise withered away abruptly. You stared as he clutched and grappled at the air; the wound on its body, where a gaping hole could be seen, was filling up with a bright light. Clawing himself frantically, he roared and screeched until the light grew stronger and stronger and you shielded your eyes with your arm when his body promptly exploded and when the light died down and it went still, you lowered your arm.

The hourglass disappeared, disintegrating into dust. You glanced around yourself despondently. There was nothing...just the dark and empty sky...the road...and V, Shadow and Griffon, who were watching you silently from the side. The ground began to repair, as though the battle did not happen. V got up and Griffon hastily perched himself on his arm as he headed towards your direction. When he stopped beside you, you turned to him and Griffon hopped off, watching the interaction between the two. V took you by the arm, lifting you up to stand.

"...Let's go." You said quietly, and together, you continued walking down the lonely road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I actually really heavily disliked this chapter...haha lots of strong words used there. To new readers: I suck at action by the way... I have about 10 versions that were being overwritten, rewritten, edited, cut and pasted, mixed and matched etc etc. And I still hate it lol. Sorry everyone, this is one of the chapters that really have me at a loss no matter what I do.
> 
> 2\. Tim is a crossroads demon who appeared twice in the prequel. He is a passive demon. He's represented by eyeballs and a clock, but I chose demonic hourglass instead as his true form. Since he's as old as time itself, I doubt he's really dead. His demon form is inspired by the Noh mask monster from Inuyasha and The Thing.
> 
> 3\. Today's chapter intro is from "All Along the Watchtower" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	4. With Love, From Hell

**WITH LOVE, FROM HELL**

_"Which is the true nightmare, the horrific dream that you have in your sleep, or the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?"_

...

...

...

V woke up to the sound of [Y/N]'s screams a distance away. Sitting upright, he grabbed his cane and stood. "[Y/N]?"

Griffon hastily appeared to his left respectively in a sprinkle of black dust, high on alert. "What's going on now?! Demons?! Are we sure we wanna fight 'em? Where they at, huh?" Griffon exclaimed, eyes darting side to side. V summoned Shadow and in seconds, he had reached the source of the noise. He could hear Griffon grunting sourly as he trailed after V.

It did not take long to find her at all - up ahead and she was squatting down on the road, hands clamped over her ears as she wailed in terror.

"[Y/N]." V bit out as he made his way to her side. She was trembling fiercely and when he reached for her, placing his hand on her shoulder; she backed away from him immediately and he could see she was bleeding profusely from three long gashes on her arm and her face was white with fear. She was panting heavily as she kept her head down, her hair strewn messily over her eyes. He attempted to reassure her once more. "[Y/N], I'm here."

There was a brief silence until she finally, and slowly, turned her head towards his direction. Although she appeared normal, she merely blinked slowly and there didn't seem to be much life in her eyes. As though one was wandering through a thick fog, her eyes passed through him completely. It was however, a vast improvement compared to her condition last night.

"You're safe." He murmured and her dull, wandering eyes moved away from him and settled on the ground before her. She seemed to have relaxed a little, shoulders not so tense and her fingers slowly began to creep away from her ears; as she quivered, she moved to clutch her knees to her chest. Her erratic breathing gradually slowed. Reaching for her again, he carefully brushed away a strand of hair that was covering her eyes and when she seemed to have calmed down entirely, he took her hand in his and drew her arm out, inspecting the torn flesh. She did not react - did not make any move to retreat or protest in any way - and instead, she turned ever-so-slightly and stared at him. His brows furrowed when she swallowed down a lump in her throat, clearly distressed. Griffon landed beside them, inching over using his talons and he cocked his head to the side for a closer look at her wounds.

"Awww man, this ain't good...this ain't good at all." Griffon muttered as he got an eyeful of her ripped skin. "What do you think did that, V? Some kind of beastie? I can take 'em on, V, just lemme at 'im."

V's brows knitted tightly in displeasure before he scooped his cane up in hand and began to scour the area. "...No, this was not some beast." He murmured, "There was something here...but it's gone now. It will come back." He lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

With that, Griffon emitted a loud sigh. "This is really the mutt's nuts, you know that?"

...

**Later.**

It was a fine, hot day.

Rupert the trucker was driving down the empty, lonely highway, belting out hard rock tunes for the world to hear as he steered with one huge hand on the wheel, the other resting against the window which was rolled three quarters down. He was on his way to drop off some supplies, his truck being a sweet sixteen wheel drive. Normally, he only saw the usual roadkill and a few wild dogs on the path, but today he spotted a strange bird lingering close to a young man sitting on the sidewalk with a girl in his lap, tending to her. Believing they needed assistance, he immediately pulled on the gearstick, coming to a gradual slow stop beside them.

"Heya." He rolled his window down completely, poking his head out where he was greeted with the humid air. "Need a ride?"

The young man had been wrapping a bandage around the girl's knee (which was rather bloody, she must have had a nasty fall) and he turned to him and smiled; he didn't look like he was from around these parts. Maybe he was a foreigner. And although the numerous, spiraling tattoos covering his body were eye-catching, Rupert found this strange man fragile and sickly in appearance. He found it strange that he was wearing black despite the weather being roughly thirty-something degrees. Black were heat absorbing colors, so definetely no good here. What was even stranger was the silver cane that was slotted in between a belt loop. It was then Rupert glanced over to the girl - she was wearing black too, some kind of flimsy t-shirt dress - and she had no shoes, one arm was also bandaged and her pale feet and calves covered in grass and dried muck. Perhaps they'd been robbed? She seemed to be unconscious, her eyes closed, face buried snugly in the crook of the young man's neck.

"Are you guys okay?" Rupert asked, lit cigarette clenched between his teeth. "I can take y'all to the nearest hospital."

"...That won't be necessary." The young man replied. He was incredibly soft-spoken so Rupert strained to hear him properly. The man added, "Are you familiar with the _Forêt de Haguenau_?"

"Forêt de Haguenau?" Rupert struggled to pronounce it properly as he removed his cap and scratched at his bald head and bushy beard all over. "Uh...you mean the 'Deathwoods', right? Wells yeah, I'll be passin' by... I can give you a ride."

"I have no means of remuneration." The man said, still smiling.

Rupert glanced around; they were on the highway, where nary a soul could be seen and the nearest town was at least a day's trip away if made by foot. "S'okay, I ain't gonna charge ya." Pressing on a button on the dashboard, the passenger door automatically opened for them and he added, "Come on in. Birdie too - my truck's pet friendly."

"Thank you."

As Rupert unbuckled his seatbelt, the bird suddenly screeched out, "What are you doin'?! You can't be serious - I mean... squuuuawk! Who's a Pretty Polly!?"

And Rupert stared at the bird, stunned. "That's a pretty well-trained birdie you got there, Mr...?"

"You may call me V."

"Alrighty then. Nice ta meet ya, Mr V. I'm Rupert Savery." Rupert proceeded to open his door and hopped out, thick boots hitting the dusty ground. He was a massive, towering man, at least six foot three. He towered over V entirely. "Here, let me help you." He reached over and plucked the unconscious girl out of V's embrace and into his bulky, hairy arms where he placed her into the awaiting passenger seat. The bird folded its wings and hopped onto V's shoulder as V climbed inside, seating himself beside her. There was not a lot of space so whilst the bird occupied one half of the seat, V hoisted the girl into his lap where finally, she moved and snuggled against him.

"Hm...?" V threw his glance to her but she didn't wake up; he closed his hand around her shoulder, holding her tightly.

 _Must be girlfriend and boyfriend_ , Rupert thought to himself as he watched their interaction before he closed the door behind them and slid back into his seat, pulling the seatbelt tight over his chest and buckling it in. Switching off the radio, Rupert started the truck and steered onto the road. "Why're y'all going to the woods anyway? There's nothing there. I heard it used to be some lovely town inspired by French renaissance...but the forest around it? Hooo boy, that's a totally different story. The locals started calling it the Forest of Death, or even simpler, the Deathwoods. Heard many strange stories about that place. Folks goin' missing. Folks seein' strange lights in the sky at night and whatnot, folks hearin' strange noises. It must be haunted or somethin'."

"I'm looking for someone."

"I see." Rupert glanced at the bird from the mirror. "Say, didn't realize them budgerigars could grow so large either."

The bird made a threatening noise. " _Budgerigar_?!" It roared, "I'll show you _FUCKING BUDGERIGAR_!"

"Griffon..."

"Haaah, you sure are a well-trained budgie." Rupert added, "Well, y'all are welcome to rest up, Forêt de Haguenau's a few hours away."

Glancing at the mirror, he saw the bird glaring at him (...must be his tired eyes playing tricks on him) before closing its great golden eyes whilst V opened a book and began reading aloud. The girl's brows knitted tightly for a split second before her expression cleared, becoming at ease...and slowly, her eyes opened. V noticed immediately and swerved his glance to her but she wasn't responsive. She remained unmoving in his lap. He smiled at her fondly in return.

As the journey progressed, V continued reading to her.

...

It was getting late.

The sky was growing dark and Rupert stopped at Roy's Motel which had a gas station at the front.

"Sorry folks, nature calls! Y'all can sit tight or hop out for some fresh air and to stretch your legs 'cos I'm gonna be a while! And when I'm done, I'm also gonna buy a few beers and maybe fill 'er up. Be back real soon." Rupert said jovially, opening the door and slipping out with a bundled up magazine in his thick, hairy hand. V watched the trucker whistle cheerfully as he headed towards the direction of the general store. V promptly opened the passenger door, allowing Griffon to fly out and stretch his wings to the full wingspan.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "Hey, V, maybe we should also - " He paused when he saw V stepping out first before turning round to reach for her; he slipped his hands around her waist and helped lift her out of the truck and settle her onto her feet beside him whilst she clutched onto him, looking around cautiously. Griffon said, "She's awake?"

"Yes." V responded with a smile as Griffon flew over to [Y/N]'s side and inspected her closely. She seemed to be in much better shape, definitely more responsive and aware. However, now she was merely standing on the spot whilst blinking sluggishly.

"Well, I think she's totally gone off the deep end. Who knows if she'll go completely cuckoo on us again?" Griffon remarked. Uninterested, he flew off and spotted an old woman sitting on a rocking chair at the front porch of the store - hanging off the ceiling was a bird feeder that was already being used by three little desert sparrows and Griffon's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Ohhohoho...free food..." He made a beeline for it and yelled, "Move over, losers!" The birds that had been perusing it flew off in a split second as soon as his gargantuan shadow covered them and the old lady let out a shriek of surprise, hobbling out of her chair and making her way inside the store; Griffon landed on the feeder with his sharp talons, causing it to swing violently from his weight, his talons punching holes into the little plastic cover; as little pieces of seeds popped into his mouth, he spat them out. "What the hell! What the fuck is this garbage!? This is a scam!"

V merely watched as Griffon continued roaring obscenities at nothing or no-one in particular and saw that she had left his side, wandering towards the store. She stopped at the stairs, staring at the steps leading up to the door and when V approached, she turned to him. Gently taking her by the arm, he helped her up and her bare feet stepped lightly over the wood. He helped her make her way to an empty bench and seated her down where she proceeded to preoccupy herself in staring at the highway, staring at passing cars.

"[Y/N]?" V said, but she didn't respond as he sat down beside her, watching her. Her gaze was pinned on the horizon solely. Since they started the journey, she hadn't spoken a word. He followed her gaze and they both watched a few cars pass by. Two trucks passed, then three, followed by a tumbleweed. A motorbike sped past, blaring noisily. She threw her glance to her lap next so he reached for his book, opened it and found one poem which he hoped she would like. She heard him rifling through the pages and turned to him. Sensing her movement, he looked up to see that she was looking at him rather inquisitively. He started to read. "O Rose thou art sick. The invisible worm, that flies in the night, in the howling storm."

Before he moved onto the second verse, he looked up again to see her reaction; he waited a few moments until she slowly leaned over and looked at the page where she saw a hand drawn picture of a rose. She stared at it for a few pressing moments, eyes blinking lethargically before she glanced up at him once more; it appeared she was waiting for him to continue.

Mild relief washed over him. His hunch was correct after all - the first time he read to her and she woke up, and now this - it pleased him greatly to discover that his reading was eliciting some form of response. Therefore, he re-immersed himself into the book and continued. "Has found out thy bed. Of crimson joy: and his dark secret love. Does thy life destroy."

When he finished, he looked up again and their eyes met; she had been staring at him the entire time.

Finally, her mouth moved.

"V?" She said quietly.

"Yes, [Y/N]?"

"Something's following me."

...

When Rupert returned, the sky seemed to have grown even darker than a few minutes ago and he saw V seated on the bench whilst the girl stood closeby, staring at a little lamp on the fence that was surrounded by little moths dancing around her. Meanwhile, the bird was pecking at something long, red and slimy on the ground. Upon closer inspection it was the carcass of a snake. The bird was tearing into it messily and wolfing down noisily, tearing off its skin with pulpy entrails hanging over its beak. He shivered slightly as the bird glowered at his direction and he stopped before the young man.

"Y'all wanna hop back in?" He asked.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." V said with a smile whilst the girl continued staring vacantly into the light, "...We will stay here for the rest of the night."

"I thought y'all had no money?"

V didn't even hesitate. "I appreciate your concern...but we will be fine."

"Alright then. Sorry, I couldn't help you folks anymore. It was nice to meet you, Mr V." Rupert grabbed his thin hand and shook him fiercely before quickly letting go. "Y'all look after each other now."

V watched Rupert return to his truck, wave goodbye at them and slowly steer out of the gas stop and back onto the road. Griffon tilted his head to the side as he gulped down a piece of shredded snake. "Y'know, that guy was beginning to grow on me."

"Is that true." V said; it didn't sound like a question at all.

"Yeah!" The bird exclaimed, before he turned to where [y/N] should be. "V, she's gone again! Geez, you take your eyes off her for one second and this happens! What a pain in the ass!"

Turning to her spot, Griffon was right - she had vanished from the porch - but he spotted her at the door of the general store, surrounded by two men. They seemed to be hassling her - her back was pressed rigidly against the wall and she was clearly uncomfortable and trying to move away from them but they were preventing her from doing so, catching her each time she tried to escape. In a matter of moments he had stalked over; his knuckles going white as he gripped his cane tightly. When one of them grabbed her wrist, V's brows furrowed darkly at the sight and anger welled up inside him.

"Uh-oh. Hey, uh...V? You okay? ...V?" Griffon called after him; he watched as V stopped shortly behind the group. Shaking his head, Griffon abandoned his meal to head over to help his master.

"Excuse me." V said, before he slammed the edge of his cane into the back of one of the man's knees. The man howled in pain, his leg going under and he dropped to the floor in agony whilst his friend went wide-eyed and turned round.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" The other screamed; raising his fist, he was about to aim a blow at V's face until a jolt of electricity rammed into him and [Y/N] ducked to safety as he went flying. She hurriedly returned to V's side, watching as V and Griffon made short work of them and the two men were lying uselessly on the ground. One was still conscious, opening his eyes weakly and lifting a trembling hand towards her direction.

V used his cane and coldly knocked his hand away. " _Do not touch her_." V warned, his voice low. The man flopped over the ground, out cold. Turning to her, he said gently, "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

Griffon hopped over and used his beak to fish something out of the man's shirt pocket. A brown wallet. "Hehehe...look, V... Money..." He cooed, and V held out his hand; Griffon placed the thick wallet into his palm and then proceeded to loot the other victim for cash.

"This will do nicely." V murmured. They still needed a place to stay for the night.

In response, Griffon snickered with glee. "Now you're talkin'."

...

The room V got for you was a modest one, with a double bed, TV, ensuite and the normal amenities. Average to say the least, but the money from the two goons only allowed one night's worth. V had recalled Griffon earlier so now it was only you and V, and the moment you laid on the bed though, you succumbed to sleep in seconds. However, you woke up sooner than anticipated because the room had dropped a few degrees in temperature, causing you to shiver and to stir. Now awake, you grumbled and groaned and opened your eyes. Glancing to the left, V sat on the chair, book in his clutches. He must have been reading for a while until he finally let sleep take over. You watched him curiously; Vergil used to sit on the chair too, to guard you. Your expression dampened when you recalled those fond memories. However, they abruptly came to a stop when the TV in front of the bed switched on, white static buzzing on the screen.

You jerked in fright, whipping your head to the TV. The room felt even more chillier and you heard a howl of wind emitting from the door.

Reaching for the remote, you switched it off only to see a shadow passing the window from the corner of your eye; the window was open - the lace curtain billowing in the breeze - and you put the remote down, slid off the bed to close it, hand on the lever. You were about to pull it but stopped in mid-action when you saw something in the distance approaching: a tall, dark humanoid shape with glowing red eyes and long spindly arms, its elongated fingers ending in sharp claws.

Your eyes widened and you quickly backed away from the window, bumping into someone - glancing up, it was none other than V who was now awake. "...V?" You said.

He gestured for you to return to the bed. "Stay here, [Y/N]." He said, before he left the room to apprehend the demon, closing the door shut behind him. You watched them: Griffon materialized beside him in a burst of black, the tattoos on V's body growing lighter.

He glanced at V, then to the demon. "Uh...okay, that's not a common sight at all. What the hell is that, V?"

" _That_... is a Reaper." V said, pointing his cane at it, "They are enforcers who will stop at nothing to hunt down missing souls."

"Aww, man...It's 'cos of her, isn't it?" Griffon replied, and V merely smiled and held up his arm, allowing Griffon to perch. "Okay, okay, wise guy. Listen up, I'm only gonna help you with this one 'cos I know if we kill this whatchama-call-it then it's over, and then you and I can both sleep in peace, capisce?"

"Of course..." V replied, and Griffon flew off his arm, honing in on the demon. Lifting his cane, V held it at the demon's direction and Shadow came bursting out with a feral growl. "Destroy it."

Emitting a high-pitched screech, the Reaper rushed towards them with unearthly speed, shrieking and screaming the entire time and with a giant swipe of its claw - it almost tore right into Griffon if he hadn't ducked in time. "YEEEOOOW! Careful, that's sharp!" Griffon yelled as a few feathers were lobbed off. "You son of a bitch! Eat this!" Throwing electricity at it, Griffon proceeded to attack the demon aggressively whilst Shadow joined the fray, assaulting the creature again and again, occasionally shapeshifting between a buzzsaw to spikes.

Meanwhile, V maintained a safe distance, watching his familiars battle. " _Eradicate_." V commanded smoothly, book in hand.

The reaper screamed, flinging its massive claws but Shadow was quicker, leaping to one side and then to the next before pouncing on it in mid-air; Shadow sliced neatly into the demon after transforming its body into numerous spikes and sent it hurtling further into the air but the demon recovered fast and dove for the panther, knocking it off its feet.

Raising a brow, V murmured, "I think it's time to end this..." Raising his arm, he closed his eyes, snapping his fingers and a sharp click resonated through the atmosphere. A spray of black left his hair, leaving nothing but white silky tresses and the ground beneath them trembled violently.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Griffon could be heard exclaiming in anticipation as he sent a rapid burst of electricity at it before quickly diving to the side to evade an attack.

The demon was quickly repelled when a massive fireball came hurtling out from the sky and smashed into its body. The fireball soon unraveled to reveal a massive golem who began firing a deadly purple laser at the demon from the glowing singular orb in the middle of its head; standing at its full height, it towered over it completely. The demon hissed, just as Nightmare brought its fists slamming down on its body, grinding it into the ground. Complete overkill. The demon screamed weakly but Nightmare smashed its fist into it once more. It was too weak to retaliate. With cane in hand, V closed in on it fast, about to deliver the finishing blow.

"V, wait!" Griffon yelled; in an instant, he was at V's side, latching onto his arm and dragging him away. With its dying breath, the demon tried one more attack - and successfully slashed at V's side with its claw despite Griffon's best attempts to take him to safety.

V grunted as Griffon dropped him.

Nightmare pummeled the demon back into the ground; for good measure, it kept it pinned underneath its claw and V dispatched it with a stab of his cane. "Die." V said, and it screamed, twitching and screeching aggressively before it exploded violently into blood. Griffon flew as quickly as he could to shield him - blood spraying all over the poor bird who let out an angered squawk. The threat gone, Nightmare vanished and V's hair turned to the usual pitch black. Panting, V brushed a hand through his hair as he tried to regain his breath.

"Yuck! Disgusting!" Griffon could be heard yelling, flapping his wings angrily and little drops of blood flew off his feathers and over the ground. The field went silent until V dropped to his knees, gasping weakly. His fingers were gripping the cane tightly for support. "V!" Griffon exclaimed, noticing the cut on his side. "Goddamnit, you got hurt!"

"...I'm fine." He grunted out.

"No, you ain't, pretty boy!" Griffon landed on the ground and stuck his head underneath V's arm, trying to lift him off the ground but to no avail.

"V." said a quiet voice, and everyone glanced over to see you making your way towards them. Your eyes widened when you saw V's side trickling with fresh blood and you stopped in front of him, dropping to your knees over the grass as you inspected his wound. "You're hurt."

He greeted you with a smile, "...That demon will not harm you any longer."

You slid your gaze from his wound to him before you silently proceeded to loop his arm around your shoulder and lifted him up to stand, heading towards the direction of the motel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you again for the comments, kudos and those who added this to their bookmarks/subscription. I do like this chapter a lot more compared to my previous one :) 
> 
> In terms of timeline, this takes place during the month gap.
> 
> In DMC Before the Nightmare, I think V and Griffon beat someone up for money to pay for Dante's services so I followed the same here but they dont have robbery in mind.
> 
> 2\. Griffon is now my favorite character lol.
> 
> 3\. The creature stalking the reader was a Reaper, which V defeated
> 
> I'm kind of torn about whether I should be continuing this as a reader-insert, mostly because as I write, I feel it is impossible to appeal to new readers due to the premise of this fic and also how established the reader already is, as it was originally an OC fic. I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. First Poetry, Now Flowers

**FIRST POETRY, NOW FLOWERS**

_"There once was a kindly farmer who found a viper freezing on the ground in the snow._

_"Please help me," the poor creature said, "for I am too cold to live."_

_The farmer took the viper and put it inside of his shirt, and the viper began to warm itself and come alive again. But upon coming alive, it bit the farmer most wretchedly, and as the farmer died, he asked the viper, "but why? Why when I was so trusting of you?"_

_"Because I am a viper," the snake replied. "And one cannot expect kindness from evil."_

...

...

...

Griffon was watching with keen interest. They'd carried V back inside their motel room and you had V propped up on the bed, lying against the headrest. You definitely appeared more aware compared to earlier and you were now mumbling and muttering to yourself. "She's gone cuckoo again." Griffon hissed to V, as you disappeared into the bathroom and Griffon was left to watch over V. They heard the taps running and lots of fumbling around before you re-emerged from the bathroom with a damp white towel in hand. You sat down by his side on the chair and stopped, staring at the hot towel.

"Nnmm..." You could be heard mumbling, then you proceeded to reach over and lift up one side of his jacket. The material seemed to have magically mended itself despite being slashed by the demon. Handy, but you were confused and let go of it. You looked unsure so V lifted it up himself to reveal the wound. It was merely a cut on the side of his chest but it looked pretty nasty. Luckily, it didn't look deep at all, just a minor graze. Griffon had pulled him to safety quick enough. With towel in hand, you gently applied it over his ripped flesh and V hissed slightly, brows furrowing.

"Oh...sorry..." You uttered, which was the most coherent word you'd said out of your ramblings so far, before you briefly resumed in cleaning up the wound, occasionally throwing concerned glances at V, who was gazing at you the entire time. When the cloth turned red, you paused, bit your lip. "I should...hold on..."

You rose from the chair and sauntered to the bathroom, washing the cloth in the tub and returning to the lounge once again. V had now closed his eyes and you glanced at Griffon who had decided to leave his previous perch (the cupboard, which now had fine scratch marks on it) and he landed on the bed, folding his wings as he strutted over, his talons ripping into the sheets.

"This is really five star treatment, eh?" He said, peering at V from all possible angles. "Geez, you look like shit."

You returned to the chair, hot cloth in hand which you started to use to dab at V's chest again but you looked at the bird and he looked at you; you both exchanged brief glances before the bird glanced at V and you followed, re-focusing on V who needed the utmost attention at this particular moment. You continued in your duty in cleaning him up as Griffon was really the least of your priorities. And after you finished cleaning the wound, you grabbed the first-aid kit which you (somehow) managed to buy from the general store using V's money and fished out some ointment and cotton swabs which you proceeded to apply over the wound. Griffon watched you curiously and once you were finished, you fixed a gauze pad over it, then you grabbed some bandages and pulled out a long, thin strip and using the tiny cheap-looking scissors that came with the kit, you cut it and started dressing the wound meticulously. V emitted a light groan in response as you tied the bandage around his chest. He fell silent, and you believed he was resting now.

"Pretty neat job, sister. I feel like you're used to this kind of stuff." Griffon muttered, once you had finished. Turning to Griffon, you smiled widely, rather pleased with yourself. You sat in the chair, hands on your knees and then you started to reach over to the bird and Griffon snapped his beak at your approaching fingers at once. "Whoa, hey, hey, hey! Whaddya think you're doing?! What are you - " He stopped when you patted him on the horns and he went still; when you retreated your hand, he shook himself, feathers ruffling as you started tucking away the first aid kit.

"Little chickee." You said, still smiling.

He snorted. "Little chickee, my ass."

...

The next morning, you woke up with cricks in your neck and back. You'd slept on the chair for the rest of the night. Daylight was seeping through the cracks of the blinds, bathing the cheap motel room in a warm glow. V was still asleep whilst the bird and panther were nowhere to be seen. You stretched gently and then made your way over to the sleeping man. Once you stopped by his side, you tilted your head for a closer look. He had a pale complexion and his hair was dark. He was a handsome young man, and you reached over and poked his cheek using one finger.

He didn't respond.

You didn't recognize him but it seemed he knew you somehow. Maybe you did know him from somewhere in the past but you had ultimately forgotten. Perhaps someone from childhood? Maybe a distant relative from your mother or father's side? A relative you never knew about? Nevertheless, he was the only person who demonstrated great care for you right now which you were grateful for, and he had done nothing but keep you safe.

You pulled the duvet a little higher to his chin after the brief scrutiny and left his side and moved to the mirror, glancing at your reflection before you patted your cheeks. Your gaze was blank and unfocused, eyes sunken in, your face dull. Most of the time, you earnestly felt you were dreaming...lightweight and free... as though you weren't alive after all. You could see, could hear, could smell and taste... but were you actually _here_? Was any of this real? You looked at the rest of your body, at the flimsy black t-shirt dress which was becoming grubby by the passing hour. It was not your style…a bit on the gothic, emo side, with the black trimming and black lace and all.

Leaving the room, you had to shield your eyes as the bright sunlight assaulted your vision and as you slowly let your eyes adjust, you spotted a clothing donation bank beside the vending machine along with a few recycling bins. Maybe you could find something in there…. It wasn't a very good idea, having to resort to such means…but you didn't know what else to do since your group appeared so far away from civilization right now and you desperately wanted to change clothes. You snuck over and after carefully checking to see that the coast was clear, lifted the lid and stuffed your hand inside and grabbed a bundle of clothes out. Placing the pile on the ground, you pulled out some items but they were too old, too dirty and didn't seem to fit properly… but it was better than nothing so you pulled out an old shirt and slacks. Once you had the clothes in hand, you looked up to see a middle-aged man exiting the store who began sweeping the porch whilst an old lady sitting on a rocking chair near him was staring at you, mouth agape in shock. You gave her an awkward smile as you made your way back to the room. In front of the door was a folded newspaper which you hadn't noticed before so you picked it up, scanning the headlines.

Glancing at the date, it indicated that more than twenty years had passed since.

Your eyes widened.

Your head started to throb, vision blurring. Becoming short of breath, your legs gave way and you blacked out.

….

There was a knock on the door and V stirred after a few seconds. The knocking grew louder and he opened his eyes, slid off the bed. His side hurt somewhat, but [Y/N] was not in the room. She kept wandering off… He headed over using his cane for support and opened the door where an old lady stood with [Y/N] at her side, although the girl was more occupied with the dream catcher that was hanging off the ceiling near the door.

"Good morning, I found your girlfriend." said the old lady with a kind smile, "…She passed out and had a nasty fall. Luckily, my son was around to help. We were going to call for an ambulance but then she opened her eyes and she called for you."

He glanced from the older lady to her; she didn't look at him, completely occupied with the net of the dreamcatcher and sticking her fingers through the gaps. He thanked the lady and took her hand, guiding her into the room. She glanced away from the dreamcatcher then and stared at him whilst he moved her to stand in front of him to inspect her; he spotted the bruise on her forehead but otherwise she appeared unharmed. He also noticed her clothes had changed; she was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of high-waist black leggings and matching white sneakers.

"I hope you don't mind. These used to belong to my granddaughter but she moved to the city. They fit your girlfriend well." The old lady muttered, before she leaned in and whispered, only for V to hear, " _We saw her ransack the clothing bin_."

"Thank you." V said; he exchanged a few minor words with the old lady before she departed and V closed the door behind them.

They spent a few moments staring at each other until Lucy averted her gaze from him to the side and hung her head low.

"...Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, then a few seconds later, shook her head.

"What happened?"

She was holding a local newspaper in her other hand. Lifting it up, she stared at the front page, then held it up for him; V took it off her gently and scoured the front page. The headlines outlined freakish weather in the south, but nothing of particular interest. It was then she pointed to the date, and he knew.

…

**Later.**

"C'mon, V, you're gonna tire yourself out and you're still hurt. You should just call that Rupert guy."

"...We're almost there."

"What? Really?"

"Yes."

They had left the motel a while ago to continue with their travels and this time, you were walking in front of V and Griffon on the dusty, empty road. Your condition was improving considering you were able to walk on your own now; although you still seemed unaware of your surroundings, at least you were capable of listening, responding and following them obediently. Along the way, you stopped and kneeled down and he saw that you were staring at a little batch of plump pink flowers that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the gritty path.

V walked over slowly but you didn't acknowledge his presence, gaze pinned on the flowers. Lowering himself to a crouch beside you, he used his cane to keep him supported whilst plucking one flower off from the stem and holding it up to you. You blinked, then stared at the flower for your taking and threw a quick glimpse at him. V waited, and slowly, you reached forwards and took it off him and held it daintily in your hands. When you looked up, your gazes met again and you quickly stood up and started walking with the flower in your clutches. A few moments later and you began swinging it around gently, the petals swaying in the breeze.

The journey continued.

V was watching you, a smile on his lips. He was seeing some gradual improvement, which pleased him greatly. You would look up and around, swing your arms to and fro, clasp them together behind your back, sigh and roll your head, neck and shoulders. Then you would turn to him sometimes and your gazes would meet but you didn't speak and you and V would keep gazing at each other for a long time and he would wait, as though hopeful that you might respond in a more engaging manner...maybe you would say his name or speak, ask a question... but instead, you would look away. Griffon caught on and hovered beside him, snickering.

"Ohoho...real smooth, lover boy. First with the poetry and now flowers!" He gushed loudly; V used the cane and moved him out of his path. "What's next? A ring and you on bended knee?"

"[Y/N]." V muttered, deciding to completely ignore the bird. "Stay close."

You stopped and turned to him again; V strode beside you and you both strolled together at the same pace, your fingertips brushing the smooth petals. Griffon hovered over to you and you looked up and around, following the bird until he then decided to land on your head. You stopped all at once with the additional weight and he was simply too large - but Griffon was looking very smug with himself as he folded his wings, his tail feathers jutting proudly in the air. He was sitting on your head as though it was his nest and maybe he was a little too cozy, rubbing his bird butt over the crown of your head. V watched the both of you silently as he walked until he felt a stabbing pain in his gut, and lowering a hand into his jacket, he brushed his fingers over the bandages and lifted his hand out. There were a light smudge of fresh blood on his fingertips. It appeared his wound had reopened, but he wouldn't be able to stop now. They were so close...and there were no motels or any sort of rest stops nearby. Exhaling silently, V covered the wound.

Finally, your group arrived at their destination. An old, rickety wooden sign in front said ' _Fo et d Hag_ ' with the rest of the missing letters barely legible from weather, age and overgrown moss.

"We're here." V announced.

Griffon stared at the sight before them. "...Uh...Forest of Death, right?"

"Yes."

You had arrived at the entrance of what seemingly led to another dark, treacherous woodland. The Forest of Death certainly lived up to its name and from Rupert's description (which was correct to a T), everything he had told your group all seemed to be true. The entrance was full of dark trees that seemed to stretch very high, encompassing the area is a misty darkness. V stepped foot inside and you made a noise from the back of the throat but otherwise, started to trail after V mutely, still with Griffon sitting on your head. A blackish-blue feather was sticking out of one side of your head thanks to Griffon, but you didn't notice.

These woods were even denser than the woods surrounding St Orsola's. The path wasn't as worn, probably due to the lack of visitors who were brave enough to venture into these woods whether alone or in a group. The more you ventured inside, the more their surroundings were turning darker and darker (even though it was still broad daylight); it didn't help that the trees were black and foreboding, stretching high into the atmosphere and completely covering the sky. The branches were thin and prickly, with no leaves. The woodland also appeared to be covered in a musty, perpetual fog, the land coated in an eerie silence. You stuck close to V, glancing up and around curiously.

"Griffon, watch over her." You heard V muttering under his breath. "[Y/N]. Don't fall behind."

Griffon reached down and looked at you, who looked at the bird in return, then you promptly picked up pace.

Heading further and further into the woods, the trees got denser, the fog got thicker and it was beginning to become uncomfortable for you to breathe due to the suffocating atmosphere. Occasionally, you would hear a strange ringing noise that seemed to be emitting far away. It came in waves and at timed moments. The more you made your way through, the louder the noise was growing. A good indication that there was someone here, somewhere... You were nearing your destination, it seemed.

"What is that noise?" Griffon asked; the bird felt compelled to lower his voice a tad.

"...A bell." V replied.

Coming to a stop, up ahead and the path was blocked by a large and black, scaly rock - you had arrived at a dead end; Griffon finally left his spot and landed on the rock, talons gripping the sides as he glanced around warily. "This is pointless! We've gone the wrong way!"

"We should be almost there." V replied, and suddenly Griffon let out an alarmed squawk and flew off - the rock had shifted from its place and was beginning to tremble; a thin black line appeared in the middle and promptly split apart, revealing a nicititating membrane and a massive, bulging red eyeball with a black slit which landed on their forms. You gawped as the creature started to shake itself, roots and pebbles falling off and onto the ground. The earth trembled as the creature - which turned out to be a great serpent - continued to rise from the ground and into the air, breaking through the trees and rising high in the air, staring at you with its great blood-red eyes before its forked tongue came spitting out, hissing loudly. It had a rounded snout and many golden rings and red scales dotting the length of its body.

"...A Naga..." V murmured, as he counted six strange, deformed lumps on the sides of its body near its head. Meanwhile, you stared wide-eyed at the great serpent in shock.

"First, a crossroads demon, now this. Just great!" Griffon huffed, "V, let's get outta here!"

"You must take her first."

There was no time to waste; the Naga stared at you inquisitively before it proceeded to open its giant jaws and V hurriedly grabbed you and leapt out of the way with Griffon. The giant cobra proceeded to lunge and smashed into the ground, mud and trees flying, before rearing up again and V could see that it had completely surrounded them with its body, enclosing them in a circle. Its body slithered, scales shifting and sliding around in a colorful yet hypnotic fashion and Griffon and Shadow abruptly appeared at V's side as he settled you down on the ground.

"Get her out of here!" V commanded and the bird, torn, glanced between V and you.

"But - "

" _Go!_ "

With no choice, Griffon immediately grabbed you by the arm and started hoisting you into the air. You made a noise of distress, reaching for V.

V watched Griffon carry you away before turning to the serpent. "... _God Appears and God is Light, to those poor Souls who dwell in Night_." He muttered under his breath; with Shadow by his side, the panther came leaping out, pouncing on the serpent's body and attacking it promptly with its tail which had shapeshifted into a large spike. The Naga, now fully preoccupied with Shadow, attempted to fend it off, lunging and snapping its jaws at the beast over and over again. With quick agility and reflexes, Shadow successfully dodged each of its attacks whilst V read from his book. Hopefully, he'd be able to buy some time for Griffon to escape with you.

Hissing loudly, the Naga stabbed its fangs towards Shadow's direction again who leapt to safety; however, the snake moved quickly and tossed the poor animal into the air with its tail before catching it with its body, coiling its length around it tightly. Shadow could be heard growling weakly before V raised his arm and snapped his fingers. As a hail of meteorites rained down on the Naga, it finally let go of the beast with a pained hiss and Shadow returned by V's side. Shaking off the attack, the Naga quickly slammed its tail into Nightmare and sent him flying against a few trees which completely flattened under his weight. Despite its gargantuan size, the Naga was quick to keep up the offensive and soon it had Nightmare wrapped up in the confines of its body, tightening and squeezing around the golem as tightly as it could. In response, Nightmare unleashed a stream of purple lasers at its body.

From his knowledge - Vergil's knowledge - the Naga was one of the powerful adversaries he had ever faced. It was a seven headed serpent that had been alive for over five hundred years... it's prowess beyond imaginable. This would only end in defeat; there was no way he would be able to kill this. He could feel his energy being drained, exhaustion beginning to take over. Another sharp pain seized him and he threw his glance to his wound - the bandage was turning a deep crimson. This was not good.

A shadow covered him; he looked up, panting - Nightmare was gone and he found his hair black - Nightmare had been recalled, it was no match for this creature - and the Naga was lunging at him again, jaws wide, about to devour him whole but then -

" _ **Circe, no!**_ "

From out of nowhere, you sprang in front of him, throwing your arms out.

Griffon landed beside him, heaving somewhat, and V's eyes widened slightly. _They had...come back for him?_

The woods fell silent.

The Naga had stopped.

You stared up at the large serpent; its snout was inches from your face, the tips of its fangs oozing with venom and saliva. You steeled your nerves, gulping lightly whilst V stared at you silently. "Circe...stop it." You uttered, "Let us pass. Let us see Hag."

At first, the serpent did not move but you remained calm and adamant. However, a few minutes later and the serpent slowly retreated and reared to its full height before them once more. You finally lowered your arms, glancing up at the serpent as it inspected you curiously. Hot breath emitted from the slits on its snout as its red eyes lingered on your tiny forms before the serpent's eyes cleared up. No longer did they appear glassy. "...[Y/N]..?" It hissed in a deep, penetrating rumble, its voice was undoubtedly female...it caused the woods to tremble. "...Impossible."

"It's me, Circe. Are you okay?"

The snake looked rather confused now, "...But we thought you were...gone."

"It's okay, I can explain later. Where's Hag?"

"Master is - "

The ringing sound returned, forcing Circe to hiss and shake her head to and fro violently, screeching. A new voice entered the fray, young and clear: "Circe!"

As Circe hissed and thrashed and turned to the source - it was a young woman who had appeared on the path, holding a bronze bell in hands - Circe glared at her with much displeasure and immediately began to curl into herself, coiling up into a tight ball in an effort to blot out the noise. You averted your gaze from the serpent to the newcomer. The young woman was rosy-cheeked and beautiful, with long hair the shade of red. Dressed in white, she strode towards you and V with a smile, returning the bell to her sash. "I'm so sorry; Circe won't bother you any longer." She said, smiling. "Are you alright?"

V studied her carefully whilst Griffon let out a noise akin to a whistle as the bird eyed her from head to toe.

"We're fine, thank you." You replied, whilst V slowly moved to stand and you went to his side.

Turning to Circe, the girl rung the bell a few more times, causing the snake to coil up even tighter. Turning to you both, she added, "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"...I'm [Y/N] and this is V; we're looking for Hag."

"Ah, friends of Hag! I'm Aramis, Hag's disciple." She said cheerily, "I can see you've come a long way; you must be exhausted. The hut is up ahead; I can take you there." With a graceful turn, she began to head towards the direction of the path that would lead to the apparent exit; V glanced at you; you were staring intently at Circe who no longer seemed concerned with your group, deciding to simply remained coiled up in a tight ball.

"Whoo boy, that Aramis is pretty hot stuff, ain't she, V?" Griffon crooned whilst you threw a sideways glance to the bird, but V ignored him; he reached for you and held you by the arm, leading you down the path with Griffon by his side.

You threw a glance over your shoulder to the enormous serpent who was still unmoving. "I wonder if Circe's okay..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try hash tag format for fun!
> 
> #Thanks for the comments and kudos! #Now that I think about it, this story is srsly one road trip of hell. #Some of the demons in this fic are super OP. #Some of the chapters have always ended up with either Reader or V checking or asking each other if they're alright at the end of a life-threatening situation. #LOL. #tbh I'm actually really liking it though :) #this chapter was full of Reader and Griffon bonding lol #omg we're at chapter 5! #what an incredible goal ive reached #lets hope theres more #i hope this story makes people happy


	6. Half-Remembered Dream

**HALF-REMEMBERED DREAM**

_"I'm waiting for someone. Someone from a half-remembered dream."_

...

...

...

They followed Aramis out of the woods where the view changed drastically - the sky cleared up and the fog dissipated; the dark, foreboding trees were no more as the exit revealed a large and wide grassy expanse filled with overgrown, colorful fauna of unimaginable shapes and sizes. Meager humans would believe they'd stepped into the fabled land of Shangri-La.

To the far left was a spectacular rainbow hovering over the side of a cliff where a waterfall could be seen spouting powerful jets of water down unforeseen depths below. In the very middle of the calm land was a large wooden hut that was completely covered with dense shrubbery and a sprinkle of beautiful red flowers; the thatched roof was coated with thick roots of a tree that had embedded itself all over the small structure, branches and leaves sprouting towards the sky, the thick canopy cast a dark shade over the surrounding area. Hag's flower fields didn't seem to have changed much over the course of twenty-something years. The flowers had grown to an exponential size as usual... but her shack seemed to have become far more rundown. It seemed nature was completely taking over.

"I wonder why there is no travel brochure of this place." Griffon muttered as V glanced around; the air was thick with pollen, little fluffy spores dancing around the atmosphere. There was a strong but saccharine aroma prevalent, wafting from the flowers. The large tree growing from Hag's roof was not the only new addition; a scattered group of humans, mostly of old age, were seen lying around the front of the porch. Some were sitting on the ground lazily, eyes closed, whilst others were staring into nothingness and the remaining ones who were awake were kneeling at the foot of the house, hands clasped in silent prayer. Griffon caught on immediately for he added, "What's up with those guys?"

"...Followers, patients, worshippers. Take your pick." V merely replied.

"How'd they get past the giant snake, huh?"

"She controls it with that bell."

"This way." Aramis said, waving at them from the path that would lead them to the porch. She ignored the group of dozing humans albeit smiling at them happily, then opened the front door and disappeared within the hut. Griffon flew over and landed on the ground, strutting towards the humans; he reached over and pecked at a few of them, but they didn't stir. He returned to V's side, watching as V helped [Y/N] up the porch, taking one step at a time carefully. He used his cane for support, the silver knocking against the old, lanky floorboards, creating a satisfied, rhythmic creak. She seemed to have returned to her lethargic state and once inside, they saw Aramis standing at a rounded table with a few seats in the large room. She was pouring tea for them leisurely out of a brown ceramic pot. "Have a seat." She said.

V eased [Y/N] into one seat but decided not to take the seat beside her and stood and held his arm out for Griffon who perched himself, glancing around. "Where is Hag?" V said.

"I'm afraid she's left the realm to collect some valuable herbs. She's been gone for a few years though... Left me in charge of the shack and that awful pet of hers, Circe." Aramis said, "If it wasn't for the bell Hag left for me, I wouldn't even be able to control it. But I can help with whatever you need in Hag's absence. As you can see, lots of people have been coming to the woods to be healed of their ailments and have found salvation here. You're welcome to stay for as long as you like; so tell me, how can I be of assistance?"

V threw a glance to the unmoving, quiet girl who was staring into space, blinking sluggishly. "[Y/N]." He murmured, "I intended to bring her to see Hag. When will she return?"

"I don't know," Aramis admitted, before she wandered over and stopped before the girl, peering at her curiously; then she threw a glance to V. "Can I...?"

After some deliberation, V nodded.

Aramis squatted down and proceeded to take her hand - she did not respond - and Aramis promptly applied two fingers over her wrist, eyebrows scrunching. "She's..." Falling silent, she averted her glance to her and shook her head. "May I ask why? This girl is...or was...She shouldn't be here. You used unconventional means, correct?"

"Yes."

She gave him a cautious look. "Who are you? You're human, yet those creatures that accompany you... They're _demons_."

He didn't reply to that. "What about [Y/N]?" He said.

There was a brief silence; Aramis stared at her, tongue pressing against her molar in thought. "Alright." Returning her full attention to the girl, Aramis used her fingers on her wrist again. "Her pulse is weak." Checking her eyes now, Aramis released her wrist then inspected her complexion and face closely. Rising to stand, she patted her hands on her clothes, "She's sick."

"Geez, so you mean we came all this way just to be told she's 'sick'?! How 'bout you tell us something we don't know!" Griffon yelled, flapping his wings.

"It's an illness but not a normal sickness, of course. It can't be healed with normal medicine. I can cure her but the ingredients aren't of this world. You'll need to harvest demonic components...if you're up for the task, that is." Aramis retorted, a little dismissively. She looked at V from head to toe scathingly.

"Tell us what we need." V replied; that was all he cared about. To save his mate, to help her, to restore her. To do everything in his power to get her back. He stepped forwards and suddenly, a searing hot pain tore through his side and he was reduced to one knee, squeezing his eyes as his torso brimmed with excruciating pain and he let out a grunt.

"V, what's wr - " Unable to complete his sentence, Griffon vanished in a burst of black, returning to V's body as dark ink over his chest and arms.

Aramis stepped over towards him. "Oh dear. Looks like you need help too." She muttered; he was clutching his wound and when he pulled his hand back, his fingers were coated in blood. The disciple of Hag was helping him to stand up and was now leading him towards the direction of a bedroom.

He threw his glance over his shoulder to see [Y/N] looking at him rather confusedly, worriedly. "Ahh..." She made a weak noise, reaching for him.

"Wait, [Y/N] - " V began; he didn't want to be taken away from her, to be separated. She wouldn't know what was going on. She would be afraid and lost. V said, "Wait - "

Turning to Aramis, she pursed her lips and a pink, wispy mist emitted from her mouth, accompanied with a pleasant but sickly aroma. It enveloped him entirely and he closed his eyes, coughing slightly. When he re-opened his eyes, he was being forced to lie on the bed and she was above him, lips curling.

"Sweet dreams..."

...

Someone was shaking him by the shoulders and he woke up, opening his eyes. [Y/N] was in front of him, looking concerned, looking far more healthier than she did now and definitely much more alive.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He opened his mouth: "Let go."

Ah, wait, what was this? His lips had moved on its own accord and the noise was muted... blotted and unclear. He was not in control of himself and his body. And this was Vergil's voice and words, not his. Upon glancing around his surroundings, it occurred to him that he was in Hag's shack and specifically, this was his mate's room at nighttime. Ah, he remembered this and when it happened. This had happened a long time ago... He was reliving Vergil's memories.

"You were having a bad dream." Dream [Y/N] added.

And he remembered what happened next; beyond his control, he got up, stood and left her room, ignoring her. Back then, he was cold and distant, something he found himself regretting considering their short period of time together, and what happened afterwards. In Vergil's body, he was not in control at all, so if he recalled correctly, he then left the shack to sit outside in the porch and his mate followed him on her own accord. Ahh, Vergil's mate. Such a fragile and delicate, little human girl. A human girl... a weakling, with a pitiful lifespan, a pitiful reason for existence...and certainly no particular talent whatsoever or anything that would've appealed to him...she was not a bearer of great power or anything along the lines... yet she was always so devoted and faithful to him. She always put him first, and she saw something in him which others could not, no matter how cold or unfeeling he acted towards her. His cruel words were crucial in driving away everyone he knew, to cause him to be on his own for the majority of his lifetime, and it was what he subjected her to during most of their encounters also. However...she was persistent, which caused him much vexation, frustration and incited a fascination with her and stirred a need to protect this particular innocent, good-natured human, his human, his mate... although it was this persistence that would ultimately lead to much anguish and heartache.

He had remembered accurately because soon Dream [Y/N] emerged and sat beside him cross-legged on the porch, and they both stared up at the full moon over the dark, quiet fields.

"Do you like being alone?" She asked.

"I have a preference for solitude, yes. I can gather my thoughts."

V listened as the rest of the conversation unravelled. Following that was an argument. Ah, yes, he remembered this also. Vergil was saying: "Ludicrous. If you weren't such a weakling I wouldn't have resorted to such humiliating means to preserve your wretched life."

_No, I'm doing everything I can to restore you._

"Then stop protecting me! Nobody asked you!" She replied angrily. He could see it in her eyes - the anger, the sorrow - she looked so hurt.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." said Vergil.

_No, I want to continue protecting you._

Vergil continued, "I've yet to find your purpose...whether I need to cut you open and let you bleed it out, or if it requires us to actually mate...regardless, somehow you are key...but that's all you are and there will be nothing else. I was promised power and you will deliver it either way. That's at least, the very end of the bargain which the likes of you can uphold considering you've caused me nothing but headaches and much grief. You asked me why I keep watch and why I gave you that demon protection charm...that is the sole reason why I am preserving your miserable life."

_No...I've come to realize...everything I said...it isn't the truth. I was a fool. A fool full of nothing but remorse._

At least she had the gall to yell back, "So that's what you've been thinking the whole entire time! You're just putting up with me because it's all for 'power'! You know what? Just do me a favor and cut me open and just let it bleed out of me. In fact, I lied back there – I saved your life because yeah, I DO like Dante. I like him much, much more than you. He's so much friendlier, smarter, warmer and stronger than you and I wish he was my mate, not you!"

He remembered how infuriated he was because of her words. They were having a heated, juvenile argument, but... Incensed with being compared to Dante, as petty as it sounded as it was a foolish human emotion, he was still undoubtedly affected and at that moment in time, it enraged him like no other. V watched as the rest of the conversation spilled out.

"You prefer Dante over me?" Vergil snarled.

"Yes!" She shouted in response.

_She prefers Dante over me?_

"You think he is stronger than me?"

"Yes!"

_Then...I need more power..._

"And you wish he was your mate?"

_Don't say it._

"Ye – "

He leaned forwards and kissed her. She stopped all at once, shocked, frozen on the spot. It seemed they were only good at hurting each other over and over again without realizing.

_Forgive me._

V closed his eyes; although this was merely a memory, it felt real. Perhaps too real. Her lips were warm and soft. It was a pleasant feeling. Being a half-demon meant he needed to be careful when exerting his strength. He had to be careful with her. Any rough movement and he might hurt or break her. He was about to pull away when he felt her kissing him back, their lips moulding in a perfect fit. Wait. This did not happen in the memory. She didn't kiss him back, because he remembered he broke off first and left her on the porch.

A pair of warm hands touched the sides of his face, bringing him close. Re-opening his eyes, they broke apart and she was smiling at him. As she entwined her hands through his hair, he saw that his hair was black. Glancing at himself briefly, he saw that tattoos were sprawled over his chest and arms. No, he was no longer reliving this memory as Vergil.

He was V.

Stunned, V looked at her mutely but she was still smiling, gently placing a hand over his pale cheek before her lips moved: "I see you." She said, their noses almost touching, lips millimetres apart.

"...Is this a dream?" He muttered, as he took her hand into his and held it tightly. "Are you here, [Y/N]?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." He muttered, leaning forwards and capturing her mouth with his once more.

...

**Meanwhile.**

You were left on your own.

Glancing around, you felt uneasy without V. Where was Aramis taking him? What was taking so long? Standing up, you left your seat and sidled into the corridor. There were a few doors and you couldn't remember which one Aramis had taken V into. Opening one random door quietly, you saw it was nothing but an empty guest room. You closed the door and tried the next one. At first, the handle rattled and it wouldn't budge but after a while of struggling, the door opened and revealed another room. It was bizarre in more ways than one. You slipped inside cautiously, glancing around. The entire room resembled a jungle, filled with thick vines and flowers. It was stuffy and hot, the sweet scent of fauna assaulting your nostrils. The flowers had completely overtaken the room and you didn't know where they had come from. Despite being taken over by nature, you could make out a bed in the corner and the vanity table. You continued inspecting the room until you heard the sound of rapid tapping and turned to your left where you spotted a cracked vanity mirror hanging off the wall.

A familiar old woman with messy, long gray hair and donned in ragged, drab robes was inside, tapping on the surface.

" _([Y/N]!)_ " She exclaimed, and your eyes widened thoroughly. "( _Get out of here as fast as you can! That woman is dangerous!)_ "

Backing away in shock, you immediately spun on your heel only to come face to face with Aramis who had appeared behind you from out of nowhere - seizing you by the shoulders, you yelped, terrified, as she blew a pink mist between her lips and you soon found your eyelids drooping, the world growing dark.

...

You wrinkled your nose. Something was tickling your cheeks, eyelids, nose... You opened your eyes to find yourself lying on a cold, hard floor, billowing drapes surrounding you and brushing over your face, fluttering against a light breeze. Groaning, you slowly pushed yourself off the ground to stand and glanced around. Your head was foggy and your senses dulled. You took one step forward and reached out, pushing away a thin drape that was blocking the path only to come across more drapes. Confused, you ventured forwards, pushing them out of the way one after the other until you could hear pounding footsteps behind, coming closer and closer. Afraid, you started running. You were being pursued by someone. Throwing quick glances behind your shoulder, you saw the dark and fuzzy, foreboding outline of some unknown figure approaching.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer. This person...this stranger, this _man_ \- he could obviously run faster, therefore you realized he was catching up quicker than you had expected. You rounded a corner and he followed suit, narrowly missing you as you turned a swift left down the seemingly endless corridor. He was very close now and you could hear him shoving the drapes to the side one by one and he could see you backing further within.

At a dead end, you came to a skidding stop on your heels and suddenly you were grabbed from behind by the arm and yanked into a broad chest, arms crushing you into a tight embrace, hands wrapping possessively around your waist. You let out a shriek until a voice breathed into your ear, "Got you, little mouse. You have nowhere else to run."

You gasped. "Vergil?"

Glancing up; indeed, you turned round in his grasp and you stared, eyes searching his features. He stood before you, his piercing icy gaze lingering on your form and you slowly reached for him, before you gently placed your hand on the side of his face.

"Oh...Vergil," You whispered, before you squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head. Opening your eyes, you expected him to have disappeared, to have vanished without a trace - something he was good at doing when they were together - however, you were astonished to see that he was still standing before you, arms encircled around your waist. "Please... don't..."

"Why?"

"Because... you forgot me." You said bitterly, "...It was the deal... you were to forget me. You had to. You were to leave me and move elsewhere...meet another woman, and...bear a son with her. That was your destiny. There was no room for me in your life. I hurt you, I turned you into something that you despised. Your pride and dignity was stripped...I did that to you."

"That isn't true." He murmured, "I did not forget you."

Your shook your head once more, and a silence spawned until you felt his strong arms wrapping around you. He held you tightly to him yet you could not bring yourself to return his embrace.

"[Y/N]." He muttered.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you bit down on your lip. Despite the words, you missed him terribly and out of your control, you wrapped your arms around him in response. You had always been an affectionate individual but Vergil had demonstrated that he was quite the opposite. You had always wanted to hold him, to touch him, to know that he existed and that he cared. Therefore, you were surprised when he pressed his lips over yours in a deep kiss. Softly, at first, before it gradually became more passionate and intense and you clung to him helplessly. You moaned against him and closed your eyes, melting in his arms. His mouth was insistent over yours whilst yours was yielding. Oh, how you longed for this... To be in his arms once more, to be loved by Vergil... to feel his hand going through your hair, to feel his tight and powerful yet affectionate hold on your waist, sending numerous shivers down your spine... However, your brows scrunched. The more you kissed, the more his lips began to...to shift, to change, to become thinner and...colder and -

You opened your eyes and quickly broke apart. Pushing him away, standing before you was a dark-haired young man.

" _V?!_ "

...

Griffon appeared beside V, eyes darting to and fro frantically.

"Whoa, where am I? What is this place, where are we? What happened? Ah yeah, V! V, are ya okay?" Turning to the unconscious dark-haired young man who was lying on the bed, eyes closed, Griffon inspected his wound to see that he had stopped bleeding and someone had patched him up (must be the disciple of Hag...) and he tugged at his hair and pecked and prodded at his arm but V did not stir. "Wake up!"

There was no response, V appeared to be in deep sleep.

The bird huffed as he hobbled over to the door and used his beak to clamp on the handle and twist and jerk it. It was locked. Taking to the air, Griffon flapped his wings and sent an electricity blast towards it but the door remained intact and his attack disappeared into nothingness. He leapt onto the table and scoured the rest of the room. The door was locked...the girl was not here...and the windows were barred. He flew to the window and folded his wings, strutting over to the pane and tried to squeeze himself out. Luckily, he was able to get out by sucking in his chest and he arrived outside. They were on the first floor, but the shack was built atop a massive hill and so was raised a few metres high above ground. Falling from this height could be lethal. Glancing around, he spotted another barred window close to V's room and flew over, peeking inside where he saw [Y/N] slumped against the door. He squeezed himself inside and flew over to her, landing by her side.

"Hey! Not you too! Wake up!" He started pecking at her arm and side, her leg and head but to no avail. "Hey, wake up! Wake up! [Y/N]?!" He yelled, but the girl merely moaned tiredly before she lifted a hand, swatting him to the side, groaning. She greatly resembled the rest of the lethargic humans outside the shack. "What's going on here?" Griffon muttered, before he flew over to the window and peered at the bars of her room before he squeezed himself outside once again.

Outside, he glanced at the hut and didn't see anything particularly out of the ordinary, except the roots that were growing over the walls of the shack were creeping and sliding around as though they had a mind of its own. Griffon flew round the corner and stopped upon hearing the noise of a bell ringing in a rhythmic fashion; hiding behind a corner, he poked his head out as he spotted Aramis at the back door, holding up the same bronze bell they'd seen earlier which she was now fixing to a contraption attached to the side of the wall - a device that would cause the bell to ring at least once every few minutes or so.

Lurking at the foot of the woods, was the Naga who was staring at Aramis' direction hauntingly before the serpent slithered away and out of sight. Aramis closed the door behind her.

"...This place gives me the heebie jeebies." Griffon grunted as he left his hiding spot and flew towards the closed door. There was a window nearby so he flew to the top of the window pane, latched on using his talons and he peered through the dirty glass. Inside, he saw a kitchen where Aramis had her back to him. She was standing in front of a large cauldron that was bubbling viciously. A thick red stew was brewing inside. Tomato soup, perhaps?

"Needs more salt." He could hear her uttering under her breath as she grabbed a canister and emptied some white granules into the broth. With one hand clutching a ladle, she then reached over and tossed a few logs from a pile on the floor and into the fire as she hummed to herself.

"What's she up to..." The bird muttered, before Aramis lifted up the ladle and the contents sloshed around and something broke the surface of the stew, floating, and it was then he saw that it -

It was a severed human head.

...

"V! V, wake up!" Griffon returned to V's room, zooming around him in circles continuously. "Trap! Trap! It's a trap! Let's get outta here!"

Still no response; V was lying on the bed, unconscious.

"Shit!" He promptly left the room, flying towards [Y/N]'s room to see her awake and at the window now, clutching at the bars meekly. "You're awake?"

Despite looking a little sluggish, she nodded miserably.

"But how? Oh, fuck it, never mind! It's a fucking trap! The pot, oh, the fucking pot, I just had to see the fucking pot! It had a human head - "

She seemed to have sobered up somewhat upon his revelation. "What?"

"That girl! Well, she certainly ain't a girl! She was cooking a decapitated head!" Griffon exclaimed, "We need to get outta here!"

She pondered to herself, then turned to Griffon. "...The bell." She uttered, but then there was the gentle sound of knocking on her door.

"[Y/N]? Ohhhh, [Y/N]? It's me, Aramis." said a familiar, muffled voice before the bolt slid away and the door opened; she whirled round whilst Griffon zoomed to the side and out of sight. The door opened and Aramis stepped inside the room without further ado and approached, stopping before her. Reaching for her, she helped her up and eased her off the bed away from the window and onto the floor. "You must be starving," Aramis said as she smiled widely, her lips pulling back to reach her ears, " _It's time to eat_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The intro quote is from the movie 'Inception'. It's an amazing scene, and the next part is: "Cobb? Impossible. We were young men together. I'm an old man... Filled with regret. Waiting to die alone, huh. I've come back for you... To remind you of something. Something you once knew. That this world is not real. To convince me to honor our arrangement? To take a leap of faith, yes. Come back, so we can be young men together again. Come back with me."
> 
> 2\. A major problem is I keep envisioning V as a completely external character and not Vergil, even though he is, if that makes sense. So in this chapter, V had a dream whilst Reader had a nightmare. V's dream is from Chapter 18 of Before I Die Alone where you don't see Vergil's perspective during that chapter; here, you see his perspective and how he really felt, but then you see Reader seeing V and its kind of like, his inner desire I guess, where he really wants Reader to see him.
> 
> 3\. For some backstory info and SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't read the prequel and if you are interested in reading my fic, a million thank yous but unfortunately I'll be spoiling it here - When I was writing this, I went back to the prequel and copied/pasted parts of chapter 18, particularly the end of that chapter when they have an argument. I reread and realized that Vergil and the protagonist hurt each other a lot - usually by harsh actions/words although Vergil did most of the hurting lol. Another thing was Vergil disappeared on the protagonist a lot on his quest to obtain more power and he left her behind a few times. They didn't have a healthy relationship as I made Vergil extremely unfeeling and ambitious on his quest. Even after 20 or chapters, he didn't change. At the end, Vergil and the protagonist settle in a small town and becomes a demon hunter in an attempt for a 'human life' with the protagonist only for the residents of the town to turn against them. 
> 
> I hope to change some things in this fic. Really, I do T_T
> 
> 4\. Profiles yay! Usually I write these at certain milestone chapters so I can keep track myself of what's going on in my own fic; at the moment I am hitting a bit of writer's block though urgh.
> 
> V - V retained the memories of Reader and resurrected her after he discovers that she is buried in St Orsola. As the humanity of Vergil, he loves her unconditionally and wants to do everything he can to restore her. He shows a lot of emotion ranging from affection, jealousy, anger to remorse.
> 
> Griffon - Griffon and Reader are starting to bond. Some of his favorite hobbies include pulling her hair, pecking her head, nipping her ear and also sitting on top of her head.
> 
> Reader - Vergil's mate, who chose to sacrifice her life in exchange for Vergil's and his memories of her a long time ago after discovering that his destiny was to meet another woman who would bear him a son. As V resurrected her using unconventional means, she is a barely functioning human and goes in and out of a stupor, with occasional periods of lucidity which do not last long. However, she is shown to respond when V reads to her.
> 
> Tim - Tim is not his real name. He is a crossroads demon who can be summoned using the user's blood and an ancient incantation not known to many. Although he is passive, he is summoned by V in order to return the 20 years of Vergil's life and remaining missing memories, but in a fit of rage, attempts to kill V as he resurrected Reader and remembers her, thus voiding his contract. He is as old as time itself and is represented by eyeballs and a clock and his real form is an hourglass. He appeared twice in the prequel.
> 
> Hag - An immortal witch doctor who assisted Reader and Vergil a long time ago. 
> 
> Circe - A Naga that guards the Deathwoods and also Hag's pet; Nagas are seven-headed serpents, bordering on deity level. She attacks V and the group who are not strong enough to defeat her. In the prequel, she once had a human form and was made to forcibly revert to snake form after losing to Vergil in battle.


	7. V For Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone, hope you are well. As usual, thanks for comments and kudos. Really glad to know some of you are enjoying this story. Thank you so much, I find it hard to motivate myself to write recently but let's see how this goes.
> 
> After I posted this on FF I went to edit for AO3 and made 285 replacements hahah XD If there's any mistakes though, please accept my apologies.
> 
> Also, my previous chapter received a comment on FF.net from someone who said something like the below:
> 
> It mentioned something along the lines of "I read your prequel but couldn't get into it, skimmed over some parts, there were long paragraphs etc etc, bookmarked this fic on AO3 but if it is just as bad, I am removing the bookmark". There was something else I think but I forgot.
> 
> Sorry to add it here too but it deeply hurt me and so I haven't been able to write as effectively and I don't have anything written after this chapter actually.
> 
> I ended up mentioning that the person should just remove the fic from their bookmark and find a different fic to read because it probably wouldn't suit their needs and they'll leave another comment like that one thus wasting their own time.

**V FOR VERGIL**

_"People will reveal who they are if you just pay attention."_

...

...

...

As Aramis dragged you out of the room, Griffon shot back inside and with a flap of his wings, sent a powerful bolt of electricity towards your direction, knocking Aramis off her feet and sent her crashing to the wall with a scream whilst you tumbled to the side.

"Not on my watch, sister!" Griffon yelled, before he turned to you. "Well, what are ya waiting for? Get outta here!"

You hastily stood up and began making a beeline for the exit. Griffon watched as Aramis slowly pushed herself off the ground and got back up, growling in fury. The wall was cracked from the impact and her clothes disheveled, but her eyes had turned blood red and her lips pulled back, fangs bared, before she lifted her arm and from her long sleeve, a large cluster of thick and heavy tree roots burst forth and slammed towards Griffon's direction. He evaded by flying to the side and the roots smashed into the wall, causing it to crumble; he shot another crackle of electricity at her direction in response but she avoided and followed after him, sending another wave of roots and vines towards him which he also avoided by darting left and right. As he passed the window, roots smashed through the glass from outside and ensnared him by the talons, causing him to squawk.

He was freed when a dark spike rammed through the root and severed it in half, causing Aramis to cry out in anger. Turning to the source, a black panther jumped out from the undergrowth and landed on all four paws at the ready.

"About damn time!" Griffon exclaimed as Shadow joined his side and glanced at him. Together, they both faced the demon.

Meanwhile, you were making your way through the shack, ducking and dodging from demonic tree roots and flinging open random doors. Throwing a glance over your shoulder, you could see Griffon and Shadow engrossed in battle with the demon who was wholly preoccupied with the two. Aramis' appearance was becoming less and less human; her skin was turning a foul-green and resembling the texture of a tree, her eyes red and insect-like. The faint ringing noise continued.

"V?! Where are you?" You yelled, as you opened one door and stumbled inside where you were greeted with the sight of a fresh, mangled corpse that was lying over a countertop, a cleaver sticking out of its belly. Meanwhile, many severed arms and legs were hanging off hooks on the wall, identical to what one would see in a butcher's shop. A few decapitated heads sat on a shelf, eyes closed, mouth agape in agony. You backed away, bumping into a shelf and knocking the contents down. A few jars dropped off and smashed to the ground, revealing eyeballs, tongues, severed fingers and a few pulpy, human hearts. You stumbled and turned the other way, finding a door that would eventually lead to the exit. Once outside, you could see Aramis' followers running away from the shack in terror and the smell of pollen and perfume was thick in the air. You stopped at the doorway, clutching the frame as sounds of the battle could be heard in the background. No... how could V do this? Why did he bring you back to this? To this horrible, cruel world?

The bell rang again and it was much louder; turning to your right, you saw it affixed to a contraption by the door. This was the bell Circe despised, the one that controlled the Naga and had once been used by Hag, but not for this purpose. You scooped it off the wall and held it in your hands where you'd unintentionally made it ring. Grabbing it by the swinging appendage inside that would cause the noise, you tried to rip it off, tugging and pulling with all your might. No use, it was stuck fast.

...

Meanwhile, Griffon and Shadow were still fighting the demon - the bird started zooming around the room as quickly as he could, spinning out of the way as she tried to snatch him in her arms whilst Shadow kept the full offensive on the melee side. The shack would not be able to hold up any longer, the walls and pipes emitting low groans and creaks as the roots began to stretch further and further over the shack and into the walls; the roots continued to shift and move in a bid to snatch the bird and the panther only for the bird to evade in seconds.

Screaming in frustration, Aramis prepared another assault whilst you returned to the room. "Griffon!" You yelled, and the bird turned as you clutched the bell tightly in hand. "I need your help!"

"Oh yeah?" The bird squawked, ducking away from a massive tree root that had been heading his way. "I'm a little busy here, if you haven't noticed!"

"I need you to - " You was promptly interrupted by a swinging vine that slammed into you and threw you against the wall. You squeezed your eyes shut, gasping in pain. The bell dropped out of your hands and clattered to the floor.

Aramis saw, her eyes narrowing. "I see what you're up to."

Sending a few vines to seize the bell, you re-opened your eyes as roots and vines began to wrap around your body and you struggled as much as you could, pulling your arm free and trying to reach for the bell until one of the tendrils wrapped itself tightly around your ankle and lifted you high up into the air and your view went upside down. "Griffon, get the bell!" You yelled, just as one of the vines started creeping towards it in an effort to snag it.

"Alright! I'm on it!" Griffon immediately swooped towards it, sending a bolt of lightning and causing the vine to drop the bell and soon it was snatched by the bird, who got smacked in the chest by another thick vine that Aramis sent after it - and he dropped the bell, his grip on it loosening and it was falling. Aramis tried to grab it but it was then seized by the panther who caught it in its jaws and another large cluster of roots came bursting through the windows, going after the panther who leapt and ducked away whilst you remained pinned to the wall until the beast rapidly tried to make its way towards you, only for a vine to come shooting after it.

"Look out!" You shouted, just as the vine wrapped around the panther by the middle and lifted it off the ground; the bell fell out of its jaws as it struggled.

Griffon zoomed towards the bell as quickly as he could. Aramis spotted the bird from the corner of her eye and sent her fist towards it and opening her claws, she crushed it under her grip. There! She got him!

It fell silent and she was cackling, opening her palm to see that the bird had been replaced with a large piece of broken pipe. Gritting her teeth, she cast it aside. "Stay still, pesky bird!" Aramis growled as the bird flew out from his hiding place, laughing at her whilst she evaded an attack from Shadow, who had freed itself and was now whaling blows on the rest of the roots that were surrounding them. How was the human controlling these demons if he was unconscious? The bird grabbed the bell once more and started flying towards you. Furious, she slammed her roots everywhere in an attempt to destroy him once and for all. With one final snatch, she grabbed the bird and this time, she saw him struggling and she squeezed her fist so hard the bird promptly disappeared and she smirked triumphantly.

"Got you." Aramis hissed, "You'll be a fine addition to my stew!"

"Not quite!" yelled a voice, and she turned to see Griffon a fraction away from her with Shadow by his side.

"How?!" She screamed, eyes wide with fury, "How did you - "

She stopped.

It was... silent.

The bell.

The bell!

Her eyes went wide upon realization, and she unfurled her fist to see the mangled bell in her palm.

Soon, the ground trembled and the demon gasped as the roof of the hut caved in seconds and a dark shadow covered her form and she was seized from above - it was the serpent - and as it lifted its giant head up, you could see Aramis' roots sticking out of its jaws, muffled screams emitting from within as the Naga shook its head fiercely from the side to side, the muffled screams soon growing silent. You were finally freed and you dropped to the floor, coughing, before glancing up at the serpent. Aramis' body went limp after a few moments, and blood began dripping down the sides of Circe's great jaws. The awful crunch of bones could be heard and you stared as Circe turned and discarded the chewed up corpse on the ground outside in a heap of saliva, venom and blood. Aramis resembled nothing but a pile of mashed up meat and limbs before dissolving into nothingness.

Rising to stand, you headed outside and noticed the perfumed aroma was slowly beginning to vanish from the atmosphere and the serpent glanced around for a short while before it proceeded to slither away. You and Griffon exchanged looks before you followed the serpent with Shadow plodding after you silently; Circe arrived at the base of the tree that was growing out of Hag's roof and with great strength, she reached over and clamped her bloodstained jaws around the tree and pulled it off entirely - the sound was painfully loud, similar to a bellow of thunder as roots, earth and leaves hailed from the sky - and the snake dumped the tree to the ground which began to turn into a pale, ashen white color before it ultimately withered into dust, revealing a form within that was curled up in a fetal position.

"Hag?!" You exclaimed with wide eyes as soon as you laid eyes on the figure; it was an old woman with long, gray hair and dressed in shabby robes, and you hastily made your way over and dropped to your knees before her. "Hag?"

Lifting her into the arms, the old woman started coughing and slowly opened her eyes after a few tense moments of silence. "...[Y/N]...?"

Nodding, you said, "Yes, it's me."

The old woman's eyes went wide. "...Oh..."

"It's me, Hag. I'm here. I'm really here."

Hag raised a wrinkly old hand to lay on the side of your face and croaked out, "My poor child...I thought I'd never see you again."

...

**Later.**

"Will he be okay?" You asked worriedly.

Hag let go of V's arm after taking his pulse and let it rest by his side, nodding. "He's fine. He's just asleep. It's a toxin, but it's harmless and it will wear off soon." She got up off the bed and hobbled over to the table whilst you moved to sit on the edge of V's bed, watching him as he slept, pulling the blanket higher over his body and tucking his long, pale arm in. Hag watched the interaction curiously before she said, “Who did he say he was again?"

"He said his name's V." You replied, "...He's been taking care of me."

Hag twiddled her fingers. "...I see."

"Yeah."

"...Just... _V_?"

"Yep."

"And did he ever tell you what the 'V' stands for?"

"No."

"Did you ask?"

"Uh...No." You said, sweating lightly. In all honesty, you hadn't asked him yet - you didn't think you had the proper chance to ask. Previously and you had a thousand questions but now nothing remotely came to mind. "Okay, when he wakes up, I'll ask."

Following that, Hag turned to the young man and scratched at her chin. "How long have you known him for?"

"A few days."

"And that's also how long you have been traveling with him?"

You nodded. "V brought me back, Hag."

Now Hag appeared wary. "Did he tell you how?" She asked, and you shook your head. "Resurrections are, and require, powerful dark magic, my dear." She murmured, before noticing your concerned expression. Sighing, she decided to drop the matter for now. "There is a lot to catch up on. It must be so confusing for you. Let me know how I can help."

"I want to tell you everything, Hag. I want to tell you but..."

"First, you want to know where Vergil is?"

You hesitated, then said, "Yes."

"...I don't know where Vergil is." Hag said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, my dear."

You didn't appear surprised. "It's...it's fine. Hag, if he's still alive, he'll be a lot older than me now. He'll be forty something. If I reappear to him, enter his life again, I don't know how he'd react." You wondered if you should tell Hag about how you learned that his destiny was to meet another woman and have a son with her. You said instead, "He might have his own family. I don't belong in his life. I could even be the part he wants to forget, to erase. Maybe it's better off if we don't see each other ever again." Now that you thought about it, why were you  _even here_? Again, you needed to ask V.

"Of course not, my dear." Hag said, which surprised you somewhat.

"Hag, do...do you know if V is related to Vergil and Dante in any way? Perhaps he's...another  _Son of Sparda_?"

Hag shook her head. "No, he's not. That, I know."

And your shoulders sagged. Right, well that scratched the theory of V's origin completely off the list. "V's human."

"Yes."

"But he can use demons?"

"Yes." Hag said, "They are his familiars. It means the host has some demonic power."

"How does one gain demonic power?"

"It's possible, my dear. It's not completely unheard of." Hag replied, "The user could have created a pact with demons, or simply taught themselves, immersing into the dark arts. But by no means is this an easy feat, of course."

You pondered to yourself. V was becoming more and more mysterious than ever.

Hag moved to sit at the table in the middle of the room and you followed, taking the seat beside her. With a sigh, she held her cane tightly and the knot in your gut came undone upon the terribly disappointing news. V was not another relative of Dante's, and Hag didn't know what happened to Vergil. "Listen. Don't worry about it too much. Don't think about it too much. From what I can tell, this V gentleman seems to really care for you, and he's taken care of you unconditionally. I think he's a good man, [Y/N]."

"Yeah, I know, but I'd still like to know more about him."

The witch sighed heavily, "...I understand completely. My dear, so much has happened. I can't believe it's been more than twenty years and yet here you are before me, looking exactly the same as the day you did when you left my home. I still remember...you looked so happy when you set off with Vergil that day...and I never saw you again. When this young man wakes up, I have to ask him how he did it. I didn't know what had happened to you... Whether you were with Vergil the entire time...but if I had known what had happened, I wouldn't have... I'd have asked you not to leave, I could've - " Hag slapped her wrinkly hand over her mouth, "To think...you were dead...you had been  _killed_."

As Hag started to weep silently, you watched uncomfortably before you wrapped an arm around the little old lady and brought her close into a tight embrace.

"It's...it's too sad, my dear. It's too..." Still sobbing, Hag wept bitterly whilst shaking her head again and again. "And Vergil is...My grandson is...I don't know what happened to him... and Dante has not visited me for years and I'm so afraid for them. My poor boys. Sparda and Eva...I have failed them."

You wanted to say something but ultimately nothing came out. You had wanted to apologize to Hag for the suffering she had endured from Dante and Vergil's prolonged absence and not knowing what had happened to them, and for discovering that you had been killed... and although resurrected, the fact did not seem to bring Hag any peace of mind. You couldn't find the right words. Heck, were there even  _any_  right words...? A long silence spawned with you rubbing at Hag's shoulders warmly until the old witch finally stopped sniffling and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She snivelled loudly, patting you on the hand. "Ah, Dante... Dante would be so happy to see you again, my dear. When he used to visit me, he told me all these fantastic stories about you and Vergil."

Hag tried to smile but it was no use; you were far more glum than you had ever been, "A lot happened between me and Vergil. At the very end, I lost him." You finished quietly. "...He was all I had, Hag."

"Go find Dante, my dear."

You nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"The man named V," Hag added, "What else did he tell you?"

"He said he wants to restore me. I...I really think he knows Vergil or is connected to him somehow - "

Hag waited, as she believed you were about to say more, but when she noticed that you were now sitting limply, staring emptily into space, your eyes had completely glazed over. "[Y/N]?!" Hag cried, and she shook her head sadly.

Taking you by the arm, Hag left V's room with you and returned to the lounge to see Griffon outside who was flying in circles around Circe - the serpent had shrunk to a more manageable size and was trying to snatch him in her jaws - the interchange looked pleasant and playful, however, so Hag didn't pay further attention to the duo although the bird returned, flying through the broken window to settle down on the table. Hag glanced around her destroyed kitchen and sighed.

"What a mess..." She muttered, whilst the bird looked at her with its head tilted to the side. "Ah...good bird. You've worked very hard, haven't you? I have just the thing..." Hag eased you into a chair and went to a random, lone cupboard, opening it to reveal nothing but cobwebs and dust which she batted away with her cane. Reaching inside, she grabbed a mold-covered jar and opened the lid, pulling out two stiff dead mice. "Here you go. A special treat. Pickled, century-old mice." Placing it on the table, Griffon fluffed his wings then pecked at the body with his beak before he scooped it down his gullet. Circe appeared at the window also, her forked tongue spitting out and Hag gave her two mice also.

"Lots of people died here, lady." The bird said with a sneer after he had downed his meal, "Think it'll do ya some real good if you start looking into some real estate."

"You're right." The witch murmured as she looked at her surroundings once more. Her shack was damaged beyond repair. Only two to three rooms were effectively of use now - V's room, Hag's own room and the kitchen which was still chock full of human body parts.

The rest of her shack was destroyed... and it did not feel like her home anymore. A stranger had taken over - Hag had been imprisoned in the tree that was growing out of her own home for a while now. From what she knew and what Circe told her, the demon that had imprisoned her was a trespasser called Aramis who had tricked Hag, arriving at the hut one day with the pretence of becoming a disciple but inevitably had darker, ulterior motives. After imprisoning Hag in the tree, Aramis gained control of Circe, who was more than capable of destroying Aramis in a single bite (literally). With the bell destroyed, Circe left no time in returning to devour the flower demon but a lot of innocent lives had been lost.

Hag sighed heavily as Circe kept her head low before her. "I'm sorry, master, I could not protect you." The snake hissed as she stared at her with beady red eyes.

The witch merely patted the old snake on the head, inspecting the rest of the damage the hut had sustained over the course of years. Aramis had also gathered a bunch of loyal followers, albeit mostly tricking them to become her food, subduing them with her toxin. The surviving humans had run off somewhere, disappearing into the woods. She hoped they were returning home.

Footsteps could be heard and Hag glanced to the doorway to see the young man named V with his silver cane in hand and he spotted you seated on the chair, blinking into space vacantly. Whilst the bird flew over to him immediately, ecstatic to see his master, Hag watched as V went over and crouched down in front of you, scooping your hand in his. Hag raised a brow in response. "You're awake." She muttered, tottering over with her cane.

"Yes." He replied; his voice was soft and gentle, "...You have my thanks."

"Not a problem, young man. Thank you for bringing her back." She replied, and V held onto your hand even tighter and Hag stared with much interest. Should she stop him? Pull his hand away and tell him that you were already taken? That you had a lover? Inspecting the young man from head to toe, she squinted her eyes at him. After a while of intense scrutiny, she said, "Did Vergil send you?"

V turned to her slowly and Hag waited. However, he threw his glance to the floor briefly, then swerved his gaze back to the old woman. "...No."

"Then how do you know [Y/N], and how did you know to come find me?"

"Vergil did not send me... but he is the reason why I am here."

Hag's eyes widened. "So...you know where Vergil is?"

"If I said I did, and if I said I didn't...what would you do?"

Hag seemed genuinely puzzled by his words. "Well, I...I would..." She stopped to scratch her head, "Just who are you?"

"My name is V. That's all you need to know." Deciding he'd had enough of this interrogation, he added, "Can you heal her?"

Another steely silence passed until Hag nodded. "Possibly. It might take a few weeks or so." She muttered, "And I know demons have gone after her. Don't worry, I can create charms and wards to keep them away."

The young man appeared genuinely grateful and clutched your hand, lifting your palm to his face before brushing his thin lips over your knuckles, eyes closed. "Thank you, Hag." Glancing at you, he smiled as he placed a hand over your cheek, brushing some hair away from the sides of your face.

...

Later on the night and V woke up and glanced around the room. Hag had welcomed them to stay at her shack although it was completely beyond reparable and she would need to move soon but she had assured them that they could stay for a few days to rest up properly. With limited space, they'd resorted to sharing a room and you were given the only bed in the room whilst he would take the chair. Glancing over, you were missing from the bed. He got up from the chair and grabbed his cane. V left the room and into the corridor before he headed towards the back porch and towards the door, opening it.

You sat cross-legged with your back to him, staring up at the glossy full moon that was hanging high in the dark sky, surrounded by a sprinkle of stars. He took one step forwards and then his vision blurred, his head throbbed, his heart lurched. Clutching his head, V was hit with a bout of deja vu - although this had definitely happened before. You turned round, hearing him approach and at first, you stared at each other in tepid silence until you said, "Hello, V. Have a seat."

Interesting. You were talking normally and V slowly sat down beside you at the invitation. You observed him for a few seconds before you let out a sigh and then gazed at the moon whilst he stared at you. "It's late." V murmured.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you well?"

"I'm okay, just tired. How's your wound?"

"Fine."

"Good." You replied and you simmered into a brief silence until you added, "We haven't had the chance to talk properly. I wanted to thank you. Also, I want to know more about you."

He had an inkling you would ask him this question once you regained lucidity. "Ah...well..." He smiled wryly as he threw his gaze to his lap, where his cane was lying horizontal over his legs, "...I'm afraid there is not much to me."

"You could start with your name. What does 'V' stand for?"

He hesitated, before he uttered, " _He is called by thy name, for he calls himself a Lamb: he is meek and he is mild, he became a little child: I a child and thou a lamb, we are called by his name_."

It occurred to you that he'd recited a verse from a poem. "You...you read that to me before."

The corner of his lips tugged upwards. "...I did." From within his jacket, he pulled out his book with a thin smile, holding it up, "...When I was a boy I preferred to stay indoors...and read a lot of books."

You stared at the brown book with the 'V' embedded on the front before glancing at the name of the author, "William Blake?"

"Yes."

"Your favorite, I bet."

"Indeed." He replied. There was a brief silence as V put his book away safely.

"V?"

"Yes?"

"Are you...um...Never mind."

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anyway, not anymore." You muttered. Your gazes met but neither of you looked away. You tried to remember where you may or have seen him from; perhaps you knew him a long time ago. But if more than twenty years had passed since, V appeared to be in his mid-twenties so he must have been a child when you were alive...but that didn't make sense either, no. V manipulated demons. Griffon, Shadow and the other demon he had - the golem - he  _controlled_  them. You just couldn't figure it out and you were trying hard, so very hard if you had forgotten... You held gazes for a long time as you tried to suss out his identity until he slowly began to lean in. You blinked, sliding your gaze to his lips, but did not move. "Did Vergil send you?"

His fist curled at once. Hag had asked him the same question also. "No." He bit out as he retreated, returning to his spot.

"Then Dante sent you?"

"No. This has  _nothing_  to do with Dante."

"Then tell me everything."

He fell silent.

"Come on, V. Tell me the truth."

"Forgive me. Only time will tell."

You were becoming a little weary from his cryptic words. "V, tell me." Facing him properly, you said, "Tell me who you really are, and why you brought me back? Who am I to you and why do you care for me so much - "

"Because I love you." He said, "I love you more than anything,  _more than my own life_."

Another silence spawned.

Your jaw dropped and you began spluttering incoherent nonsense. Your cheeks reddened as you immediately got up to stand. You weren't expecting that answer. He followed, rising to stand in front of you and you turned away, unable to look at him in the eye. He could tell you were uncomfortable. "V... okay, Griffon said something to me similar before, but I-I didn't...didn't think much about it."

"It is the truth."

 _Is this a joke? Is he serious?_  Your thoughts were running amok. If it was a joke, it wasn’t funny at all. "Why? I mean...V, I don't...look, I...I don't even know you, I've never even seen you before in my life!"

When he returned to silence, you shook your head, turned away and began to head for the door.

A twang of despair hit him; he knew he had to get through to you before you left. He had wanted to tell you. He wanted to tell you the truth about him. It was now or never. This was the right moment. "[Y/N], wait."

You stopped in mid-step, then slowly turned to him.

"Please." He implored, "...You're right. I should tell you. I did not mean to confuse you, to frighten you. I'm -  _Nngh!_ " Unfortunately V doubled over, his entire body burning with excruciating pain that had sprung into his system from nowhere the moment he had wanted to tell the truth. Was it the wound from earlier, and had it opened again? Dropping to his knees, he had to use his cane to keep him supported. A pain like no other had spread throughout his chest and he cried out, clutching at his heart, squeezing his eyes shut.

"V? What's wrong?" You were at his side, helping him up. When the pain finally subsided, he was panting. Unable to form words, he merely looked at you in discomfort and your expression softened. "...Are you okay?"

"I..." He said weakly, struggling with his words.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean... just take it easy." You muttered, before you looped his arm over your shoulder and you helped him to stand.

No... he was wanting to tell you his identity, who he really was. He had wanted to confess but he couldn't... As though his very well-being was torn apart into a million pieces, he had been prevented to do so. You helped inside the shack and into the room where he limped over to the chair and sat down, panting.

"V, use the bed." You said as you crouched beside him.

He shook his head. "No...I can rest like this..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." He muttered, "Go to sleep."

You bit your lip. Vergil used to prefer to sit on the chair too... You made a disgruntled noise before you saw his bandaged chest. Shaking your head, you tugged on his arm and gestured to the bed. "No way, you need to lie down properly, you need proper - "

You stopped when you spotted the lone figure standing outside in front of the field from the window. It lingered for a while before slinking inside, into the tall flower stalks, vanishing from sight.

He glanced up at you, but you weren't looking at him. "What is it?"

You let go of V, going up to the window to stare outside for a long moment. Taking a few steps back, you proceeded to leave the room - flung the door open and bolted out. He called after you, however you ignored him so he trailed after you, limping. You had already left the shack, heading deeper and deeper into the fields, as though possessed.

It was then he saw the tall, dark shadow in the midst of the fields, waiting. Momentarily stunned, he breathed out, "...Urizen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hag is a character from the prequel who assisted Vergil and the protagonist a long time ago on several occasions. She isn't their grandmother but she knew Sparda and Eva and knew the twins when they were younger so she treats them like her own grandkids. 
> 
> This chapter's backstory is that she had been physically imprisoned in the tree that was growing out of her own home for a few years and her corporeal form banished to a mirror dimension. The demon that had imprisoned her was Aramis, a red Lily of the Valley that bloomed in an ancient battlefield near Hag's shack. The flower, originally a beautiful shade of white, was stained red from the blood of fallen solders and had become corrupted. It's lifespan was extended a great deal and after absorbing blood for countless of years, it had developed a demonic nature and thirst for human blood. After imprisoning Hag in the tree, Aramis gained control of Circe, who was more than capable of destroying Aramis in a single bite (literally). The bell prevented Circe from going anywhere near the shack, thus banishing her to the woods. With the bell destroyed, Circe left no time in returning to devour the flower demon.
> 
> 2\. V is forbidden from telling reader his real identity.
> 
> 3\. So reader finally engaged in proper conversation with V, but I found myself wondering what she would really want to know/say to him whilst going back to the prequel and I had a hundred things running through my mind. First things first, I expected her to suspect he has some sort of connection to Vergil. Considering Dante didn't recognize or suspect V to be Vergil at all, I didn't think reader would as well haha. I also expected her to be jaded about Vergil now. She's also prone to some self-wallowing.


	8. Bride of Urizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a neat function of Ao3 where you can add a chapter summary! Here is today's brief summary:
> 
> Naked Reader, half-naked V. It's not what you think though lol, because this story is still not R or M rated yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, luckily I took a few days off to concentrate on working on this chapter and surprisingly, I was able to complete this chapter and am relatively happy with the result. However, I definitely DO NOT have anything after this...aish.... I think I'm hitting writer's block as to where this story is headed next... :( I'm not sure. You can let me know your thoughts once you read this chapter. Warnings for OOC just in case.

**BRIDE OF URIZEN**

_"You fill up my senses like a night in the forest,_  
_like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain,_  
_like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean._  
_You fill up my senses, come fill me again._

 _Come let me love you, let me give my life to you,_  
_let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms,_  
_let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you._  
_Come let me love you, come love me again."_

...

...

...

V yelled your name over and over again; his eyes wandered, searching the fields but to no avail. He was met with silence for you had simply disappeared. Gritting his teeth, he limped down the stairs of the back porch as quickly as he could but it was too late - you were gone. Griffon appeared beside him in a spray of black, noticing V's curled fist, his knuckles turning white as he clutched his cane. As the bird glanced at him, V lifted the cane, pointed to the dark fields with his brows furrowed in anger. " _Go_."

"Alright, you can count on me! I got this!" Griffon took off into the night sky, flying towards the direction you had vanished into.

Summoning Shadow under his feet, he was about to follow the bird until Hag came hobbling out with a lit lantern in hand. "What's going on?" She asked. Spotting the young man at the base of the fields, she made her way towards him, glancing around warily. "V? Where is she?"

"He took her." He growled as she held up the lantern to the field, casting a warm glow on the fauna. A few mice could be seen scurrying back within the stalks, scampering away. Throwing his gaze to the ground, V uttered under his breath, "...I was helpless."

"Who's ' _he_ '?"

"Urizen."

"Who? Oh, never mind...you can explain later. Use this." Hag replied; taking his hand, she unfurled his palm and plopped something weighty and V saw that she had given him an old, rusting metal device. Hag added, "It's a compass. It belongs to [Y/N], actually. No matter where she is, it will always point to her and you will be able to find her. This compass ensures she will always be found by the right person, for it is the Will of Sparda. So, if you keep it with you from now on, I'm sure it'll be helpful should you find yourselves separated. Now off you go and good luck."

V raised a brow in return. "How peculiar."

"Ohohoho, I trust you'll find it _most useful_."

"...Thank you, Hag." Clutching the compass tightly in his hand, he saw the metal dial that was motionless before it suddenly began to spin rapidly before pointing unyieldingly to the south; he started heading towards the direction to where the little dial was pointing to and Hag was waving to him as he left.

She was smiling widely as he departed.

...

The compass was pointing unwaveringly to a cave up ahead that was not too far from Hag's shack and V saw you inside, standing still in the middle of the cavern. You were dressed in an odd fashion as you stood, donned in a long flowing black dress with off the shoulder straps and a thin black veil pulled over your head, covering your face. Therefore, he couldn't see your eyes but he believed you were under his control. Your arms were also covered in long, elbow-length black lace gloves, creating a complete outfit. A shadowy form was circling you as though inspecting you; it had taken on a more discernible form in the shape of a man, but he knew who it was immediately. There was no doubt about it. The shadow stopped in front of you and the veil was lifted up, revealing your glassy eyes. As V's knuckles clenched tightly, Griffon and Shadow appeared beside him on his left and right, peeking in.

"I know you are there. There is no use in hiding." said a male, disembodied voice that echoed around the walls, and V did not hesitate to step inside with Griffon and Shadow trailing beside him. The voice continued whilst the shadow moved to your left. "You dare stand before me?"

"Let her go." V said, his gaze fixed on you solely. You didn't respond in any way, empty eyes staring endlessly into space.

The shadow proceeded to encircle you, a black swirling mass, a hand presumably, touched the base of your chin. "Foolish, insignificant insect. This girl is mine. My bride has returned to me. Together, we shall rule the Underworld." The voice boomed loudly, before the shadow itself moved again and launched an attack at V's direction. It was quickly diverted thanks to Griffon who sent three crackling pillars of thunder at the shadowy form.

"Hey, uh, V...you sure that's Urizen?" The bird asked.

"No...it is merely his shadow. Urizen won't risk leaving the Qliphoth. This shadow poses little threat."

"Whatever, let me kick this guy's ass anyway!" The bird yelled, before throwing another bolt of electricity at it. "Hahahaha! Take this!"

In an instant, the shadow promptly disappeared once the lightning struck it's target, vanishing into nothingness and the cave fell into silence. Released from the shadow's control, you slumped to the floor at once, eyes fluttering to a close.

"Huh? Uh...What...? Whoa, hold up! That...That's it?" The bird squawked in surprise as V climbed further inside the cave with Shadow's help, spotting you as you lay on the ground, eyes closed. Against the cold and damp cavern floor, you were stark naked before the group, the black wedding dress and other garments vanishing in dark wisps.

V dropped to his knees before you and lifted your limp form into his arms, shaking you. "[Y/N]?"

Your head lolled around in the crook of his elbow before you started to stir and mumble. "Nngh..."

He exhaled a sigh of relief before holding you close to him, resting his chin atop your head and rubbing the length of your arm in a bid to keep you warm. You continued to groan and moan until your eyes opened and looked up and around, then your hazy gaze focused on V before you ultimately threw a glance down to yourself where you saw that you were wholly nude for unknown reasons. Eyes widening, you gasped and pushed him away and covered yourself up with your arms as much as you could, scrabbling away to hide behind the nearest rock you could find. Cheeks burning, you turned away from V, shaking slightly.

"No use covering it up, lady. We've seen it all before!" Griffon shouted loudly, snorting with laughter.

"What?" You squeaked out.

Griffon continued, "No shit! You really think you came packing with a shirt and a pair of panties when V brought you back?"

"What do you mean? Where are my clothes? What the hell is going on here?!"

As usual, the bird of course, was absolutely no consolation whatsoever; V approached you calmly, removing his leather coat and draping it around your quivering shoulders although when you felt the cool material over you, you leapt somewhat before throwing a meek glance over your bare shoulder, where a half-naked V stood. You looked up at him, eyeing the impressive collage of tattoos that were sprawled all over his entire torso, covering the thin sinewy lines of his lean muscles, his thin but pale frame, and you immediately glanced away, cheeks dusted with pink.

"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" V asked quietly.

"No." You snapped, sniffling slightly.

Griffon threw a quick glance to V, who moved towards you, holding his hand out. "...We should return to Hag."

"Why did you save me?" You mumbled dejectedly, as you wrapped his jacket over yourself, pulling the taut lapels as tightly as they could go over your chest.

Griffon arrived at a rock beside you both and perched himself, "What? No _thank you_? Well, aren't you just delightful? We could've just let you get - " He was interrupted by V holding up his cane, silencing the bird. " _You're welcome(!)_." Griffon continued to hoot at you as V reached for you again but you avoided him and moved to the side.

"What happened?" 

"...A demon took you."

"Again?"

"You have no recollection?"

You shook your head. "I just remembered we returned to the room and I...I saw something then blacked out." Your voice was laced with weariness and frustration.

Although he wondered if you were telling the truth, he merely said, "I see. You're safe now."

However, you seemed agitated. "That's not the point, V. I've lost count of how many times demons have gone after me, and I'm so goddamned tired of it. Why am I even here? I don't belong here and I don't want to be here. Why did you do this to me? Do you know what happened between me and Vergil? He was everything I had in this miserable world, in my miserable life...and I _lost_ him. It's been constantly on my mind since I woke up...and it was me. I did it. It was all my fault! Because of me, he went with another woman! He was the best thing to happen to me...he was all I had and I lost him. I have nothing!" Becoming increasingly angered, you were beginning to yell, "I have no-one! Nobody cares for me, I have no friends, no family! And demons keep going after me! I am so sick and tired of this meaningless existence. What is the point in me being here?!"

"Psst. V. She's gone cuckoo again." Griffon hissed.

"Why the hell am I even here?!" You cried, and tears were beginning to prickle the corner of your eyes, "What is the point in my existence, V?! TELL ME!"

Your voice echoed loudly around the cave. When it dissipated, a long and uncomfortable, stony silence followed your outburst. Your expression was dark as you squeezed your eyes shut and thick tears began rolling down your cheeks.

"You say no-one cares for you?" V said softly, "...Would you be content as long as there is one person who does? Would you be content if that person is me?"

The cave fell silent at once and you whirled to him in shock. "...What?" You breathed in disbelief, your voice barely above a whisper.

"It may not be much for I am human...but I would gladly offer you everything that I am and what I have. Be it my heart, body and soul. I will give you everything. You need not reciprocate... just be aware that _I care_ , [Y/N]." He murmured, "I care for you, deeply so."

Your eyes widened slightly. _...Didn't Vergil say something like that to me before?_

"Will you have me, [Y/N]?"

You burst out of your thoughts and stared at him in muted shock. Before Griffon could make any of his derisive comments, V recalled him and the bird let out an angered squawk, wings flapping as he disappeared into the ink on V's body. "It was just getting good!" Griffon's voice echoed around the lonely walls of the cave. You clutched the jacket to yourself as V proceeded to hold his hand out to you. Throwing your glimpse to his hand briefly, you met his gaze and you found your cheeks warmer than usual, your heart pounding a little faster. Ahh, how strange...how strange that you were experiencing this pleasant warmness blooming in your chest once again. You didn't think you were capable of experiencing such emotion in your life once more. It had been such a long time since you felt like this...There was only one way to describe it: what a _wondrous_ emotion. Such a beautiful, pure and raw emotion... It had been so long. Perhaps too long. Did it matter who V really was? You had tried so hard and wasted much thought and time trying to identify him when it didn't occur to you how much he had been looking after you during their entire journey. The man had done nothing but keep you safe and he was very fond of you. Maybe that should be enough.

Finally, you nodded, dabbing at the corner of your eyes.

"...I know you think of Vergil." V added, when you grew considerably quiet and seemingly unable to meet his gaze, instead, choosing to stare rather intensely at your bare toes. "...I'm not asking you to forget him. You still love Vergil very much. I understand, but I will always be here for you. I will never abandon you."

You bit on your lip. "V..." You croaked out, and you turned to him and suddenly, you were shoved forwards thanks to Shadow who had appeared behind you, nudging you further towards his direction and you would've fallen if V hadn't caught you in time, snaking his arms around your waist tightly and your hands landed on his shoulders, faces milimeters apart. Your cheeks went even warmer than usual as you swallowed the lump in your throat. Your heartbeat sped up, chest constricting, gut clenching. Somehow, you couldn't find yourself tearing away from his embrace... Instead, you slowly, very slowly, wrapped your arms around him in return. It occurred to you...and it was a very basic thought, a very basic desire...

You simply wanted to be held.

He offered you a thin but relieved smile as he held you tightly, inhaling your scent, relishing the feel of your hair brushing against his cheek. Finally, you were back in his arms; something he longed for for a long time. You were so warm...and the rhythmic thud of your heartbeat was assuring to hear... he was thoroughly reminded how very much alive you were again. He did this. He made this possible. He did not mean to cause you pain, but you were by his side once more and he did not want you to be alone. He longed to tell you the truth to spare you the agony and he knew you would only continue to suffer unless you found out yourself. Should you find out, he wondered how you would react. Those would be thoughts for another day, because all that mattered was the present. The two of you stayed together in a tight embrace; one he did not want to leave. However, all good things must come to an end and he murmured, "We should return. Hag will be worried."

Nodding, you said, "Okay."

...

**A few days later.**

Since traveling with V, you hadn't had a wink of good night's sleep until recently. One day, you woke up early in the morning to see Hag at the front porch, packing her belongings. The witch had helped you create a ward that kept the demons away (inclusive of whatever that had gone after you a few nights ago) much to your relief. The ward came in the form of a mark on the back of your neck, which should last a few weeks or so. Hag taught you to reapply it from hereon after. Upon entering the porch, you could see Circe in the field, lying amongst the bright flowers, dozing under the sun. You went to help Hag but then the witch pointed to a black-clad figure seated on the soft grass under the canopy of a tree a distance away, reading a book.

"You should go to him." Hag said with a wink.

You glanced at the empty boxes and heaps of strange ingredients in jars which the old witch had laid out on the floor. "You need help with this, Hag."

The witch shook her head. "Oho. Don't mind me, I'm just doing some spring cleaning. The young man offered to help me too, but he needs proper rest. Go talk to him."

You nodded, then headed out to the field and approached V as he carefully turned a page and plopped yourself beside him on the grass. He glanced away from his book, to you, and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning, V."

He'd chosen a nice spot to read; it was cool out here, with the canopy of the large tree casting a great of shade that was solely needed considering the intensity of the sun. V was reading to himself silently but upon your arrival, he turned to you and asked, "Would you like me to read to you today?"

You peered over his shoulder to see the contents page. "Sure, but...I was thinking...Why don't you try writing a poem yourself?"

V seemed mildly surprised by your proposal. "I...haven't thought of doing so."

"You could give it a shot."

He smiled at you fondly in return and you smiled at him before he refocused on his book. "...Perhaps..." He murmured, "...For now, I believe you will like this one very much." He neatly turned a few pages and you saw that he'd chosen a poem called ' _The Garden of Love_ ' which he started reading aloud.

The two of you remained there for a while; V was reading whilst you sat beside him cross-legged, listening. Occasionally, you'd ask him to pause and ask him to interpret the meaning of the poem which he enjoyed sharing with you. You had a confession to make, you said. You miserably failed your Classical English Literature class in High School. V merely chuckled in response. Meanwhile, Griffon was perched on a rock near Circe who was lying on her belly, basking in the sun. Since the two were the only critters capable of speech, they seemed to have developed a common, mutual interest in each other, bonding by laughing and snickering at how weak humans were. Shadow had left earlier but had now returned, and she went up to V with a dead baby rabbit in her jaws. Pleased with her hunt, she moved to sit beside him and he smiled at her as she shook her fur, her tail wagging gently in the air. Placing a hand on top of her head, Shadow closed her eyes, growling gently.

Soon, Hag arrived at the porch with a tray in hands which she settled onto the foldable, rickety wooden table and some chairs that were propped up at the side. "I made brunch!" She announced, "Sandwiches, cookies and juice! Come and get it!"

Griffon was first of course; he left Circe's side and flew over to one of the seats, using it as a perch. Reaching over, he snatched one of the sandwiches in his beak and began gobbling it greedily. V glanced at you, then slowly rose to stand and helped you off the ground whilst you patted yourself down and he wordlessly helped pluck some stray leaves out of your hair whilst you began to silently dust him down in return. Once you were finished, you both made your way to the porch and V helped you into the seat beside Griffon where you glimpsed at the numerous plates of food.

"Help yourselves everyone," Hag said, as she took a cup and began pouring some juice for you and settled the cup by your empty plate.

You lifted the cup, downed the beverage, then held the cup for more and Hag smiled and filled it. You quickly drank that too, and V eased himself into a seat beside you. "Thank you, Hag." He muttered, but he did not touch any of the food. 

Hag seated herself opposite. "I was thinking, V. [Y/N] can stay here if she wants to. I mean...this is a second chance for her and you must have a lot on your plate. She can stay with me and get better; if [Y/N] wishes to stay, I can take her under my wing and she can become my disciple. [Y/N], my dear, I'll teach you everything I know."

You were surprised by Hag's offer. You and V turned to look at each other in silence. You had been with him for some time now, that it would be strange if you abruptly left his side for a while. You wondered if V felt the same, and he said, "...The choice is up to [Y/N]." He murmured, voice low.

"What do you think?" Hag asked, as you glanced between V and the old woman.

"Thank you, Hag," You replied, "I'd love to become your disciple."

From the corner of your eye, you saw V slide his gaze to the side, his expression a little dour. However, you weren't finished yet.

"But," You added, "I want to stay with V."

* * *

 

**Meanwhile.**

She heard footsteps approaching.

Vicar Berelia looked up and threw a glance over her shoulder; spotting a tall man in a black suit with sunglasses standing behind her, looking around the vicinity. Despite standing, he seemed to be convulsing in a bizarre manner, arms rigidly at his sides, fingers twitching. "...M-May I help you?" She asked, a little cautiously.

The man did not reply immediately, choosing to further look up and around until he settled his gaze on her small form, twitching the entire time. It was difficult to discern whether he was actually looking at her due to the sunglasses, which the strange man didn't seem inclined to remove.

"...He wassss h-h-here." said the man, although the words came out in a manner of hissing and...clicking noises. "S-s-sssson of Spar...Spar...Sparda."

Berelia was frightened. "W-who?"

"You... _helped him_." The man continued to press on, taking one step towards her, reaching for her.

"Get away from me!" Berelia screamed, and she turned and fled. "Someone, help!" She regretted looking back - the man's head split apart to reveal a grey-skinned creature with grotesque, bulging red eyes and a wretched mouth with mandibles and jagged teeth. A tentacle burst out forth and stabbed into her back and out her stomach. Blood gushed out from her mouth, dripping onto the floor. She choked and gasped, vision going blurry, before everything went black.

Berelia was dead before she hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of notes today. Fricken mahoosive I tells ya.
> 
> 1\. Reader's outburst was due to happen, I was planning it for a while. She was a ticking time bomb and originally, the shadow took on the form of Vergil, which finally caused her to crack because it felt like a slap to her face. She is experiencing feelings of worthlessness, self-hatred, despair and resentment. Since she was resurrected, she can't relate to anything or anyone and she feels alienated from people. Even though she screams that no-one cares for her, there is still Hag, but people often don't think straight when they're angry so she says this kind of stuff. She was pacified when V asks if she will be content as long as one person acknowledges her existence, ie, him, to which you accept woohoo!
> 
> 2\. Trish has the ability to create clothing as seen in the game, so the same thing happened to Reader except it was the other way around, her clothes vanished LOL. I was also inspired by a picture of half naked V for this chapter. It's on instagram.
> 
> 3\. I got confused myself when writing this chapter. As you may know, Reader has a past with Vergil. If she accepts V, does this mean Reader is cheating on Vergil with himself? Or should she friendzone him? Friendzone Vergil when he is V? Gosh I really don't know myself. I feel like Urizen speaks quite robotically so he speaks the same here. Also, how nice of Hag to offer a career in 'medicine'. It was either that or youtube vlogging lol jk jk
> 
> 4\. I couldn't choose between Evanaescence's Wake Me Up Inside or Annie's Song by John Denver for the quote. I chose Annie's Song for now lol. Also, I really wanted to call this chapter either I Choose You or Will of Sparda but thought this title is better.
> 
> 5\. "I care for you, deeply so." - I remembered writing this somewhere and I think it's somewhere in the prequel but I can't remember where. If its not, never mind.
> 
> 6\. This story is absolute AU, as the DMC timeline has been apparently confirmed as: DMC 3, DMC 1, DMC 2, DMC4, DMC 5. So the prequel is meant to be after DMC1 and then skips ahead to DMC5. But the timeline I followed is that Vergil returns after DMC1, then goes to have Nero but apparently Vergil should have had Nero before DMC 3.
> 
> 7\. Finally...I'm sorry, Vicar Berelia...I'm really sorry.


	9. Mors Vincit Omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue with chapter summaries? I discover... I seem to...mislead you guys rather than use it properly (sorry)
> 
> Either way, you try to seduce V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you are well! So far I have an idea of what direction this fic will go so yay! Thanks for reading, thanks for the kudos and comments, and hope you enjoy!

**MORS VINCIT OMNIA**

_"For all that is in the world, the lust of the flesh, and the lust of the eyes, and the pride of life, is not of the Father, but is of the world."_

…

…

…

"Did ya find it, Shakespeare?"

"Yes." V replied with a smirk. In his hand, he was holding a dusty scroll. "I have found what we need to resurrect [Y/N]."

Griffon sighed heavily under his breath. "Then what are we waitin' for then?! I don't wanna waste another minute of my life in here any longer. Let's get outta here!"

"Wait." V said, before he proceeded to break the wax notarial seal and unravel the scroll.

"Hmph. Impatient fella, aren't ya?" Griffon added.

They'd spent countless of hours in the dusty and dark, ancient library searching for any sort of means to resurrect her and V had finally found what he was looking for. Despite the numerous years that had passed since he'd stepped foot into this establishment, the library hadn't changed in any shape or form; the interior was still dank and quiet, and granted with a type of tranquility not found anywhere in this world due to the remoteness and general inaccessibility of the establishment... it hadn't changed at all, with the same shelves that reached an endless height... perhaps the only new addition were the extra layers of dust and cobwebs decorating the many books and tomes it housed.

" _Mors Vincit Omnia_." V read the title of the scroll out loud. There was not much to the scroll...aside from those words, there was an image of three grotesque beings. However, in a split second and a mass of shadows flitted out of the parchment and went shooting up and into the atmosphere, disappearing in the darkness. The candles surrounding the vicinity died immediately, bathing them in darkness.

"Hold on, I got us covered." Griffon could be heard, and he flapped his wings and created a ball of crackling electricity that hovered beside them, bobbing along in mid-air. "Did you see that?" He added, looking up and around, "You saw it too, right, V?"

"Yes…" V murmured, before they threw their glance to the scroll again.

The pictures of the demons had disappeared, leaving an empty scroll.

"Uh...what the hell, V. Like really...what in the hell?"

"…I believe we're not alone anymore."

"Oooh, saw right through us, did you? You're special." murmured a scratchy voice; both Griffon and V glanced up to see a dark humanoid-shape sitting atop the chandelier high above them, hiding in the darkness. Only it's gleaming ruby-red eyes were visible, along with a large row of jagged teeth as it smirked widely.

"Show yourself, ya damn coward!" The bird barked at it.

"Very well." They heard a rustle and the chandelier suddenly swung violently to and fro. The snippet of a leathery wing could be seen, along with a reptilian tail and then the ground shook before them. The scratchy voice returned, breathing heavily, "My true form usually petrifies most mortal eyes..." Stepping into the light, a scantily-clad young woman with long black hair and bright red eyes approached them. She was donned in an elaborate black and gold costume with cape, her sleeveless top exposing her midriff and her matching black pants were sheer, exposing long and thin legs. She was barefooted with many golden rings around her ankles and her wrists also heavy with gold bracelets. On her forehead was a bizarre red symbol, with a single tear-drop shaped emerald stuck over it. "I believe this form will suffice for now."

Griffon let out a loud whistle in response.

"Finally, some fresh air…it's been centuries." She added, stretching thoroughly and her top rode further up her flat stomach. Throwing her glance to V, she said, "And what a lovely sight you are on the eyes."

"Oh yes, sister, I agree….what a beautiful male." said a voice to the right and Griffon and V turned to see another young woman with identical features and the same manner of dress, climbing down the bookshelf beside them on all fours, her body contorting in a rather awkward fashion.

"I bet he tastes as good as he looks." said a third voice - this time to their left, and suddenly the two found themselves surrounded by the three identical women; the woman crawling on the bookcase landed on the ground in front of them with acrobatic flair before slowly rising to stand. The trio stood before them - triplets - and all were leering at V, excited by his appearance, looking at him up and down, eyes glinting with mischief. The two women flanking his left and right respectively began to reach for him, hands landing on his arms, running their fingertips up and down his skin.

"Smells good, too. Smells like..." Another inhaled deeply and exhaled with a rather exaggerated sigh. "...Curious...you're human...but you weren't exactly one before, were you?"

"What do you mean, sister?"

"He was half-human."

"He's lost half his soul."

"A lost one, indeed!"

As the women began to discuss amongst themselves, V said, "Who are you?"

Turning to him, the one in the middle said proudly, "I'm Grysora." She was the eldest presumably, considering she spoke first.

"And I'm Prisera." said the woman on the right.

"Cattila." said the left.

In unison, they said, "And you released us from that filthy, horrible prison. We are forever in your debt."

"What? You mean you were stuck in this scroll?" Griffon barked, "HAHAHAH! What a bunch of losers!"

"Shut it, bird, or we'll pluck your feathers out one by one, grind your bones and bathe in your blood." snarled Grysora, baring her fangs and exposing a long, pointed tongue, her eyes narrowing into slits and the rest of her sisters followed, hissing at the bird in an animalistic manner and their lovely features eroded into a disturbing visage. The bird clammed up immediately. Turning to V, Grysora said, calmly, "You wish to resurrect someone."

And then the girls began to circle him. "But you're just a weak, little mortal with a weak, little heart."

"Dabbling in the dark arts of necromancy?"

"So brave."

"So bold."

"For whatever reason?"

"A woman, perhaps?" said Prisera.

"Yes, yes, it's always for love." Cattila said.

And Grysora said, "Be careful what you wish for, V…When one comes back from the dead, one always leave something behind…and brings something with them. Are you prepared for the consequences?"

"Yes." V said, "I am."

...

**Present.**

A few days had passed.

"[Y/N]?"

V was looking for you; you had left the room and you weren't anywhere in the shack. He would eventually find you in the fields, sitting down cross-legged amongst the tall flowers and making a flower chain.

"[Y/N]?" He said when he approached you, and when you looked up, you smiled widely and held up the flower chain you had been crafting. It was a beautiful ring of red, white, blue and yellow flowers and you already had one looped over your own head. Exhaling silently, V lowered himself to a crouch beside you where you leaned forwards and placed your completed flower chain over his head. You grinned widely at him.

Before he could say anything, Griffon could be heard laughing raucously above; you followed V's gaze to see the bird circling overhead. "You look like a fucking moron!" The bird screeched, but you paid no heed, happy with the end result since you and V were matching now.

"[Y/N], let's go inside." He muttered gently, taking you by the arm and lifting you off the ground. He led you back into the shack where Hag was waiting.

"Where was she?" asked the witch, as you and V entered the lounge.

"I found her in the fields."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Looks like they'd been searching for you for a while. V helped you sit down in an empty seat and Hag proceeded to take your wrist in her hand and applied two fingers. You'd simmered into silence, staring quietly into space, mouth closed, eyes glossy and blank whilst V asked, "Where does she go, Hag, when she...becomes like this?"

Hag let go of you and let your arm rest over the table. "...I believe she goes back to the Underworld. But she's not...actually there. It's like...her soul leaves temporarily and her body becomes an empty husk. She returns because she belongs to this world also. I'm sorry I can't explain it any better. How exactly did you resurrect [Y/N], V?"

V slid his gaze to the side. "...I used a resurrection scroll which I found deep within the Divine Library." He muttered; opening his book, he flipped it to a random page and took out a piece of parchment, pulling it out. "I have kept it with me."

"May I have a look?" Hag asked, and V handed her the flimsy paper and she held it up. The old witch scrutinized the contents with much vigor. "Hm...hmm-mm...I see... _Mors Vincit Omnia_. Death conquers all...interesting." She put down the paper considering there was nothing else on the scroll apart from those three words. "I take it something was here, and now they're gone?"

V nodded. "The Sisters."

Hag nodded. "I see." She put the scroll down. "...Now I understand why you have come to find me - "

Suddenly, you inhaled loudly and blinked. You had returned. Yawning, you said, "I'm tired..."

Hag patted you on the hand fondly. "Everything's going to be alright, my dear. Why don't you take a bath and have a quick nap, hm?"

As you nodded and left the room, Hag said to V, "Don't worry, all will be well."

...

**Later.**

V returned to her room to hear her whimpering. He saw her in bed with the blanket lying crumpled on the floor. Although in deep sleep, she seemed to be experiencing a nightmare, her brows scrunched and she continued to curl into a fetal position, trembling. V made his way to the bed and stopped by her side.

"[Y/N]?" He muttered, as he gingerly placed a hand on her arm. She didn't respond except shift slightly and he reached down to pick up the blanket. It was cold tonight. V rose to stand to see that she had shifted yet again and was now lying on her back; her top had ridden further up her stomach, and he stared. It also didn't quite help that Hag had given her a pair of old shorts to wear at night. Her legs were exposed before him.

Slowly, he reached for her, his palm shaking somewhat... and his palm gradually landed over one bare leg. She was warm to touch, her skin was smooth and soft.

_Yes...that's right...succumb to your emotions..._

He found his breath shortening before his hand slid just a little higher to her thigh.

_Lust...passion...desire..._

"No." He uttered under his breath, before he hurriedly withdrew his hand and draped the blanket over her. He had stopped himself in time.

"Mnngh..." She whimpered in response, "...Vergil..."

He threw his glance to her.

_See how piteously she moans for you? She wants you...and you want her too._

He closed his eyes.

His emotions were spilling everywhere.

_Give into it...After all, that's what being human is all about..._

...

**Next day.**

You and V had been assisting Hag with her move, helping her pack the remainder of her belongings. She had chosen another woodland to be her new home, one which was even further away from civilisation but apparently closer to the sea. She would build a hut once she arrived, to which you had asked how she would do so, but apparently Hag had a few tricks up her sleeve so you didn't question her.

The old witch didn't have many items left to pack. Using various messenger, luggage-carrying ravens, she'd sent them off one by one to carry her boxes and bags away, enchanting the birds with spells to carry triple or quadruple their weight - and then you had passed her room with a cardboard box in arms and spotted the witch inside going through several items of clothing although they only consisted of ragged robes. It was rather amusing as you saw her fold up one gray robe after the other and placing them neatly in a woven case. You assumed Hag didn't go on many holidays or did much shopping. In the kitchen, which once housed many dead bodies and severed body parts, was now free of limbs, but you were still afraid to step foot inside it and sometimes at night, you often saw and heard things which certainly didn't belong to this world. Hag told you to ignore them as they were harmless but restless spirits (...although that still did not help you feel any better, no). It was a good thing that you shared a room with V.

Speaking of V...you discovered that V's hair is white.

You didn't realize until he summoned his massive golem, Nightmare, in order to move and destroy some debris that was littering Hag's shack. Not only were you subjected to a radiant show of meteorites and fire tumbling from the sky and slamming into the ground before a large, towering creature emerged from the ground, and suddenly V's hair had turned from sleek black to silvery white.

Like Vergil's and Dante's.

You were sorting out some jars which contained a variety of ingredients from bug wings to random herbs to be put into a box but as soon as V summoned the golem and you stared, stuck in your thoughts until something soft and furry plopped itself underneath the base of your palm and you blinked, snapping out of your thoughts to see V's large panther beside you, snuggling into your hand. It's glorious red eyes were closed as it purred. Ah yes, you were beginning to warm up to his familiars and vice versa. Something wet and squishy dropped on the floor by your foot next, and you stared to see a dead rat. The panther, whom you had discovered was called Shadow, had given you a gift. A gesture of goodwill, you supposed.

"Good kitty." You murmured, placing one jar on the ground to stroke the top of her head before you moved to her belly. Despite being incredibly dangerous and deadly, Shadow was playful and docile towards you. You gave her one hefty pat and she plodded off toward's V's direction.

In all honesty, the sooner you leave Hag's shack, the better. However, V was still resting; his wound was beginning to heal but you told the man to take it easy considering he'd been traveling a lot without much proper, well-needed rest, nor did he even eat or drink much. His thin frame was a little worrying to you but he assured you he was well and you would be able to leave in a few day's time. You also needed to rest too.

After you finished packing up another box, you tied it to the enchanted raven's little feet who took off into the sky with the massive box in tow. Surely people would see that, no? Scratching your head, you fixed the remainder of the boxes to the rest of the ravens and once all boxes were gone, all birds had taken to the sky, delivering the items to Hag's new home.

"Phew, all done." You muttered. Hag had given you a little cloth which you used to wipe some sweat from your brow and then the back of your neck and when you pulled the cloth away, you saw that there was a black smudge on it. Oops... must be the mark. Although it was meant to last a few weeks, it looked like it would need some reapplying.

A few hours later and you saw V in the fields, sitting beneath the large tree with his book in hands as usual. He had taken a liking to that tree, considering he spent lots of time in that spot. You headed towards him, wading through the tall flowers and once you arrived, you were about to sit down until you noticed that V was in fact, writing something in his book and he abruptly stopped upon your arrival.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"...Ah, nothing of much interest, I was - "

From out of nowhere, Griffon appeared to V's left and with his beak, snatched something out from the book and before V could grab him, he flew away and out of V's reach, cackling. "Oh my my my, what do we have here? Ohhhhohoho...is this - It is!" Griffon exclaimed excitedly as he settled down on a tree branch that was far too high up, and V stood up, eyeing the bird with much disdain. Griffon cleared his throat as he shook the flimsy item in his beak - which turned out to be a piece of paper, and unraveling it before him, Griffon began to read aloud. "Thoughts of you surround me. You're the beating of my heart. The love you give defines me. My life is no longer dark."

You blinked whilst a silent V lowered his gaze and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As Griffon started snorting with laughter, you turned to the silent man. "V, you wrote that?" You asked, and he turned to you, nodding briefly. V was writing poetry! You found yourself smiling widely, knowing that he had taken your suggestion onboard. "That was really good!" You said, "Is there more?"

Now he seemed stunned. "I...was working on it." He muttered, and Griffon returned the paper to V and flew off the branch, deciding to rest atop your head.

"I'll leave you to it then." You said, "By the way...After we finish up here, could we go to Dante's shop? I want to see him. You know who he is and where he lives, right?"

"Of course..."

"He's still there?"

He threw his gaze to the side. "...Not exactly...but yes, I can take you there, [Y/N]."

"What do you mean? Is he on a job?"

"That's right." V replied, before he settled himself to sit on the ground with his book. He didn't disclose further information...

Finding Dante should be your next course of action. You wondered how much he would've changed over the course of twenty something years. What would he look like? Would he still be single? You hoped he'd met someone, a nice girl. However, from what V had just informed you, it looked like Dante hadn't actually settled down yet. You couldn't wait to see Dante again. You could ask Dante if he knew anything about Vergil and perhaps fill you on what had happened over the past years...although you weren't sure if you really wanted to find out what happened to Vergil and where he was. You guessed it wouldn't hurt to ask, right...?

Following that conversation, you decided to leave V alone for a while so he could finish his poem; you threw your gaze up to the bird instead. "What's wrong? You want to come with me?"

"That depends, where are you going to go?" Griffon asked, folding his wings properly.

"I was going to go back inside to grab something to eat."

"Then yeah, I am going with you. Lead the way, sister." Griffon replied, and you left with Griffon atop your head and hitching a ride. You made your way to Hag's shack and entered the kitchen where Hag had leftover food on the table in case either of you were hungry. "Whoo boy, can't believe Shakespeare was really writing poetry, hah!" The bird cackled as he hopped off and settled himself on the surface of the table to peck at a few leftover sandwiches.

"It was a nice poem, Griffon."

The bird peered at you. "He was writing it for you, obviously."

"Huh?" You uttered, and you heard Griffon emit a huff of disbelief before he began spewing forth a bunch of insults at your cluelessness, but you were absorbed in your own thoughts.

V was writing poetry for you...

You couldn't help but smile.

As Griffon continued wolfing down the food, it was then you spotted something white dislodging from Griffon's wing and flopping onto the floor. "Griffon, you dropped something." You murmured, lowering yourself to a crouch to pick it up. It was a folded piece of paper, although it seemed rather old and brittle...maybe it was a page from V's book which Griffon had accidentally ripped out? Unfolding it, you noticed there was only one coherent word on the parchment that was scribbled in black ink. "Mors... _Vincit Omnia_...?" You read aloud. What the heck?

When you looked up, Griffon was gone and instead, three identical looking women were standing before you, smiling wickedly.

...

V returned to the shack after a few hours.

He'd finished his poem.

"[Y/N]?" V called; according to Hag, the witch had informed him that she'd been cooped up in her room for the rest of the day. Stopping at her door, he knocked gently and waited for a response. There was none but the door swung open gently, revealing an empty room. He stepped inside, glancing around. She wasn't seated at the table nor was she on the bed, the sheets folded neatly and pillow untouched. Where was she? "[Y/N]?"

He heard footsteps from behind him and then a pair of hands slipped over his eyes and a breathy voice whispered seductively in his ear, "Guess who?"

He rose a brow, placing his hand gently over hers, lowering her palm away. "[Y/N]," V began, turning round to see her standing very close, smiling, "…What are you…"

"How nice of you to come to my room, V. I was waiting for you." She said, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. She kicked the door shut behind her, the door slamming in its hinges and then she promptly shoved him over her awaiting bed.

He immediately knew something was off. As he attempted to get up, pushing himself off the mattress using the back of his elbows, Griffon appeared in a burst of black, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, what's goin' on? What - "

She grabbed the bird, hand shooting out in a second and clamping his beak together, "Don't interrupt us, your master and I are busy." She said, smirking widely and as she let go, Griffon vanished at once.

"Be gentle!" Griffon yelled. He let out a reluctant squawk and was simply...gone. She smirked in response.

"Wait - " V started, but when she proceeded to crawl over him on all fours, straddle him and he went rather quiet, watching as she tossed her hair over one shoulder, settled herself to sit over his thighs and placed her hands gingerly on his chest before she leaned over and planted her lips on his neck. He went still, breath stuck in his throat.

"Mmm, doesn't this feel nice?" She was murmuring against his skin as she kissed his flesh gently, nuzzling him as she pressed her lips over the column of his neck over and over again whilst slipping her hands underneath his jacket, stroking his chest idly.

"You're not [Y/N]." He managed to utter out. Well, no, it was [Y/N], but there was an entity inside her... Attempting to move his hands, she abruptly grabbed his wrists and slammed them beside his head.

Chuckling, she clucked her tongue at him. "Don't try to escape, V... " She purred, before she started trailing her lips over the shell of his ear before moving to his cheeks and his mouth although she paused, her lips hovering over his. "Such a fine species of human you are, Son of Sparda."

He swallowed down as her hot, wet lips kissed his smooth, cold skin, "You're…."

"Mm, V…You taste so good…I want you so badly…." She continued, sliding her hand underneath the lapels of his jacket and over his chest once more, running her fingertips wildly over his exposed skin.

He sucked in a breath, hissing slightly as she began to untie the laces of his jacket and pulling it down his shoulders, leaving him half-naked. "Stop. Which one are you? Prisera? Cattila? Grysora?"

She seemed pleased. "You remembered our names. Impressive."

Before he could move, she had pressed her lips against his deeply, entwining her hands into his hair. He froze up completely. Gods, how she did that… it was torture to him. "Come on, V...I know you want this too..." She murmured between his lips, planting her hands on his cheeks and bringing him close, chuckling at the same time as she pressed sweet kisses over his mouth.

He closed his eyes, "...[Y/N], I know you are still in there." He murmured, in between her kisses.

Nothing happened, except they were still kissing fervently until her hands loosened on him and her brows scrunched, eyes squeezing shut and he thought she'd stop but then she grinned against his mouth, chuckling. "It's no use, V. Give in to your little rampant human emotions…lust, love, passion, desire…give me everything… and I'll reward you nicely…" She murmured before she pulled away and started to remove her clothes; he was watching as she unfastened the top button of her shirt, popping it open, followed by the next and the one after… then she sat up and started pulling her shirt apart slowly to reveal her bra. Smirking, she ran her hands down the middle of her cleavage, down her stomach and to the edges of her skirt which she was also beginning to tug upwards, the material slowly and daintily lifting away to reveal more and more of her thighs. Their eyes met; this was not [Y/N] at all, it was the Three Sisters, whom he knew were up to no good. Her eyes were an interesting shade of red, indicating her possession, her eyes dark and wild.

His cane was still beside him. She didn't even notice...wasn't even paying attention to it.

"This body...not exactly what we wanted, but it'll do..." She murmured, before she smirked and as she began to lift her skirt up even further for him, he hastily grabbed his cane and stabbed the edge over the middle of her forehead.

Having being taken by surprise, she screamed and suddenly the door slammed open - Hag came in just as three shadowy forms promptly flew out of [Y/N]'s body and with an open gourd in hand, the shadows were immediately sucked inside in a mingle of unearthly shrieks and screams despite having attempted to head for the window. Hag quickly slapped a lid over the gourd and settled it on the table, then rushed over with a bowl full of a murky brown concoction which she made her drink. When Hag let go of her, she coughed and slumped backwards but he was quick to sit up and grab her and she flopped against his chest.

"[Y/N]?" He muttered, shaking her.

"She'll be fine."

"What did you make her drink?"

"Well, she just got possessed by three demons, hopefully it should make her feel better. I'll uh...I'll leave you two alone." With that, Hag left the room with the gourd.

"Thank you, Hag." V said, throwing his gaze to you.

You were very much awake, however, and you quickly pushed yourself out of V's lap to stand, taking note of your unbuttoned shirt which you began to fasten up immediately before pulling your skirt down. An awful silence filled the room.

"…Are you alright?" V asked, however you didn't reply and left the room hurriedly.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The poem is called "So Happy and Proud" by Scott Sabatani. Sorry folks, I'm not creative enough and I suck at poetry myself. This chapter's quote is also from the Bible, John 2:16
> 
> 2\. Grysora, Prisera and Cattila are a trio of succubi demon sisters called the Ardat Lili. Reader has also been possessed at least once before in the prequel too. 
> 
> 3\. Almost forgot to add, V's affection for the Reader is inspired by courtly love.


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks to those who are sticking to this fic. I will unfortunately be going on another hiatus... I'll probably, hopefully, be working on other things. I do want to finish Grimdark, that's for certain.

**DON'T LEAVE ME**

_"The desolate wind, the widespread fog, the rolling rain, the boundless snow,_

_Every step you take I will accompany you,_

_Hold my hand, do not be frightened, no matter what happens tomorrow,_

_Even if we are destined to wander, to the ends of the world."_

...

...

It had been a long night of preparation for his upcoming trip to Red Grave City and Dante returned to his shop, whistling jovially as he opened the door only to spot a lone woman standing in front of his desk with her back to him. Whoa. First, the mysterious one named V and now this woman? Two clients at once?! He'd never been this lucky. However, this woman looked surprisingly suspiciously _familiar_...and he stopped at once, breath lodged in his throat in disbelief once she turned round. He knew this woman. It had been a few years but she hadn't changed at all. She promptly lifted up the sunglasses from her eyes, leaving them to rest over the crown of her head, dark green eyes settling on his form.

"Hello, Dante." She said quietly.

His jaw went slack as he looked at her from head to toe. She was dressed in a white blazer, black top, pencil skirt and matching mid-heels. Her human form. "...Mia?"

She smiled, a little anxiously. "It's been a while."

"Mi!" He exclaimed as he dived for her in seconds, letting the door slam shut behind him and he seized her by the waist, crushing her into his chest. Stunned, she blinked wide-eyed until he started burying his nose into her hair and finally, she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Mi...I didn't think you'd...You came back." He murmured, and she let out a weak chuckle, nodding.

"Yes, I came back."

"Baby, you came back to me." He repeated, and when he let go of her, she was dabbing at the corner of her eyes and he could see her eyeliner smudging, her mascara running. He let go of her to plant his large hands on her shoulders, grinned and peered at her, then plopped one hand on top of her, ruffling her hair before cupping her cheeks. "Where did you go?"

"...Nowhere in particular, just...the ocean. Specifically, the Pacific."

He chuckled. "Look at you...all these years and you haven't changed one bit. I missed ya."

She gave him a wry smile briefly but then dropped it quickly. "I missed you too. I'm sorry, Dante. Can you ever forgive me?" She said, gazing at him in return. She took note of how grizzled he looked, his stubble, change of outfit and the fine lines under his eyes and his jowls.

"'Course I forgive you." He muttered and they exchanged a tight hug, "But I gotta go now."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a job. There's a big, nasty demon in Red Grave City that needs to be taken care of."

She appeared at a loss. "...But I just got here."

"I know, I'm sorry, babe." He said, and she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Then I'll come with you."

He shook his head. "You can't. Mi, just stay here and wait for me." He said, "Stay here and watch the shop for me. I'll be back, I promise."

...

**Present.**

... Apparently V has seen you naked (twice even), and now this. Turns out you had been possessed by three demons and had attempted to seduce him. You didn't remember being possessed and you certainly didn't remember what you had done or what had been said, except when you came to, you were straddling him, shirt unbuttoned and your skirt was shamelessly pulled up to your thighs. Scrubbing a hand over your face, you had initially wondered how things could get any awkward between you and V and now _this had really taken the cake_.

"Look what I found!" Hag could be heard exclaiming, and you were not focusing because you were so wrapped up with many thoughts; for instance, you believed you should leave by all means for you could not face the man or look at him properly in the eye anymore following that incident.

However, throwing a quick glimpse over the shoulder and you saw Hag with a violin and its correlating bow in hands. You and V were _still_ helping Hag pack. Hobbling over to V, Hag said, "Can you play?"

V looked at her silently then took the violin off her hands. It was dusty and old before he lifted the instrument over his bare shoulder, lowered his chin over the black rest and further nudged the violin into appropriate position and began gently pulling the bow over the strings. Hag's eyes widened before she gleamed as a nice melody began playing. You twitched slightly but otherwise paid no further heed and continued packing.

Griffon could be heard, "Playing the violin? Who knew? What other tricks do you have up your sleeve, pretty boy?"

V stopped and put it down. "...That's all I know." He murmured, before he threw a glance to your direction. It's pretty apparent when he stares at you; you stayed a good distance away from the group.

...

**Meanwhile.**

" _Dante? Dante? Hello, it's me, Patty! You totally missed my eighteenth birthday party! Like, where were you? And why aren't you returning any of my calls? What's wrong with your line anyway? I can't even get through, it's always engaged_ \- "

She placed the phone on the holder, effectively putting a stop to the voicemail left behind by a cheery young woman name 'Patty'. She didn't know this girl although Dante had mentioned her once. Glancing around the empty office, she slid off Dante's chair and walked towards the stairs. It had been a while but Dante's shop remained the same - old, a tad dusty, messy and seemingly always out of power or water. Heading up the stairs, she slipped into the bedroom she once shared with the devil hunter and glanced around. He'd changed the bed. That was the only thing that was different.

Suddenly, she heard the front doors opening rather roughly, the doors slamming against the wall and the hinges squeaking.

"Hello? Anyone here? Morrison?" yelled a loud voice.

Leaving the bedroom, she walked to the banister and glanced over to the entrance. A young man stood as he dusted himself down, looking up and around and certainly looking rather out of place. He was pale, white-haired, young, looking a bit angry too. The fact that he had one arm was really the first thing that caught her attention though. She proceeded to head downstairs to greet him. "May I help you?" She asked; however, upon closer inspection she squinted her eyes at the young man and said, "Wait, you're..."

"Huh?" He said, glancing at her, "Where's Morrison?"

"Morrison's not here."

The young man rose a brow. Instead of replying to her comment, he looked at her up and down and then said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mia," She paused briefly, before adding, "Dante's mate."

He let out a choked, rasping noise. "Mate?"

"Yeah." She couldn't help it, she stared at where his arm should be which he noticed and she saw his brows furrow somewhat. She looked away immediately and said quickly, "Ah, I remember you now. I saw you in the ocean before. Dante told me your name is Nero; you're the deadweight."

"WHAT?!" He roared, before he grunted under the breath, "Bastard..."

"Why don't you have a seat, Nero?" Mia said, gesturing to the lounge whilst ushering him to take a seat on the couch. "Come on in."

He seemed disgruntled, "I didn't come here for coffee. Just passin' by. I should take off."

"You don't want to stay for a while?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Nice meeting ya."

"Nice to meet you too. Bye."

Mia watched as Nero promptly left the shop and stalk down the streets before she returned to the main desk and resumed in her dusting.

...

**A few days later. Night-time.**

"You are leaving."

You turned round to see the snake rising through the fields. "Shhh, not so loud, Circe." You said; you were sitting on the front porch, tying your shoes with a backpack full of necessities slung over your shoulders. You rose to stand once you'd tied the laces properly and threw a glance to the side as the snake slithered up the steps and peered at you.

"Why?"

"...It's awkward." You muttered, "Didn't Hag tell you what happened?"

"Yes, my master told me you had shamelessly thrown yourself over that human male in an attempt to seduce him." The snake said with a snicker, eyes glowing with mischief, "But you _were_ possessed by three demons. Succubi, nonetheless. You should...'cut yourself some slack'."

You sighed heavily under your breath upon the not-so-friendly reminder of what had happened approximately a couple of days ago. "I don't think I can be around V with a straight face anymore."

"You should return, [Y/N]. Master said you aren't better yet and it's not safe if you wander around alone."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to find Dante." With that said, you began to head towards the direction of the trees and Circe followed.

"Ah, Dante. Good idea." said the snake, "I accompanied him on a few missions a long time ago. It was very exciting. Very well, I'll accompany you too for a while...I'll help guide you out of the woods."

Surprised by the kind gesture, you stopped in your tracks. "...Thanks, Circe."

"Don't get used to it. I'll just be leading the way, that's all." Circe hissed, and began to slither in front of you through the trees and towards the direction of the path.

You inwardly swallowed. Although you didn't exactly want to leave, nor did you really want to leave in the middle of the night, you needed some space. Despite wanting to stay with V, the incident left you very disoriented and unhappy with yourself although V assured you he knew what had happened and luckily they had exorcised the demons from your body in time, you felt embarrassed and uncomfortable to be around him. Deciding to leave, you left him a note explaining the reasons, thanked him for his care, and informed him that you would be going to find Dante. You weren't abandoning him or disregarding his feelings for you completely. You just required some much needed personal space and room to breathe.

With Circe guiding the way through the dark and freezing Deathwoods, you were safe from getting lost and attacking demons for Circe was quick to dispose of them. Circe was indeed powerful, and you felt at ease knowing the snake was on your side. You constantly threw glances over your shoulder, causing Circe to stop at least on a few occasions. The third time the snake stopped, you stopped also.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"...Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Circe replied, "Because I'm getting the feeling you don't really want to."

You shook your head. "No, I do. I have to leave."

Circe huffed and a brief silence spawned until she added, "That man...that human, _**V**_. There's something unsettling about him. I don't like him."

"Why?"

"I _abhor_ him." The snake said, lifting her head that she rose above you in the air and half her body left the ground, "I feel a sense of familiarity to him, as though I have known him before. I'm over five hundred years old and I do not remember ever seeing his face, but...I feel an animosity towards him, the same as I do towards Vergil."

" _Vergil_?"

And the snake nodded. "I have few enemies...but I have never been inferred with such loathing and hatred towards and from this man...even though I, myself, have not spoken to him much, if at all. I cannot explain this hatred."

You pondered to yourself. _Circe can't stand V...even though she barely knows him?_

"Never mind that." Circe said with a snort, "It is strange to dwell on this matter any further. The thought of his existence, his entire being, repulses me. Perhaps I knew him from a past life, and he is indebted to me somehow."

Circe continued guiding you out of the woods until she finally arrived at the entrance where the path ended and you could see the familiar stretch of the interstate and the occasional car and truck zooming past. High above and you could see the full moon and the spray of stars in the dark sky, and in the distance away, you could see the small flicker of light from a settlement - probably a motel or something. It was truly bizarre... here you were just a fraction away from oblivious, normal humans, well aware that you had a mythical, talking snake companion beside you which was almost triple your height if Circe stretched up properly...

"This is it." Circe said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I'll be returning to master. Be safe, [Y/N]."

"Thanks, Circe. See ya."

"Goodbye."

You watched the snake slither back inside the dark woodland and you were alone. Sighing, you began to head towards the direction of the interstate; you had only taken a few steps when from out of nowhere, a familiar bird came bursting out from one of the trees and you leapt, turning to the source of the noise as the bird flew over to your side. "Griffon!" You exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head. "So, you're really leavin'...you're gonna break his heart."

"I'm going to Dante's shop. Tell V I'm sorry."

The bird sighed loudly. "I got a better idea: why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Griffon..."

"Whatever, V wanted me to give you this anyway." He said, and your eyes widened. Did V know you were leaving already? As Griffon gestured to a white folded paper that was he was holding in his claws, you reached over and grabbed it, unraveled the paper to see that it was V's completed poem. It read:

_Thoughts of you surround me._  
_You're the beating of my heart._  
_The love you give defines me._  
_My life is no longer dark._

_You give your hand so sweetly._  
_I am lost if you're away._  
_You have me so completely._  
_I cherish you night and day._

_Without your breath I cannot live._  
_I need your lips on mine._  
_Nothing at all I wouldn't give._  
_I'll take nothing and be fine._

You stared.

You reread the poem again. Then another time.

Biting down on your lip, the corner of your eyes were beginning to prickle with hot, wet tears. Then you sniffed, smothered the corner of your eyes with the back of your hand. Looking up, you saw that Griffon was still here with you.

"Griffon." You said, clutching the sheet tightly in hands.

The bird sighed heavily. "...You two are really somethin', you know that?"

"Where is he?" Glancing around, it was too dark to see anyone or anything.

"Not too far behind."

Then what the hell were you waiting for? Adjusting the straps your bag, you took off into a sprint towards the woods. You had a brief moment of clarity, and running through your mind at this minute were thoughts of V. He had done so much for you and you had traveled together for a while now. He cared for you and you realized you cared for him too.

_How could I do this to him?_

You picked up pace.

"Wait up!" Griffon yelled, trailing after you.

You frantically raced into the woods. You didn't have to go far as you soon saw the familiar figure of V, panting slightly with his cane in hand. You were surprised that Shadow was nowhere to be seen and it looked like he'd made his way out here on his own. "V!" You exclaimed and he spotted you, his thin lips spreading to a smile.

"...[Y/N]." He muttered, a little breathlessly. He stopped by a random tree, attempting to recuperate.

"V!" You stopped before him and promptly threw your arms around his neck tightly. "V, I'm sorry."

He chuckled weakly, wrapping his arms around you in return.

"I'm so sorry," You said, closing your eyes as you felt his arms tighten around your waist, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember the feel of the story so far since my month hiatus and I'm really sorry that I need to go another hiatus for a while. Anyway, please see below for this chapter's notes -
> 
> 1\. Yay! Dante! Yay Nero! And Mia returns! She's the OC from my first ever fanfic written (on fanfic.net)...it's called Siren. Uh...since it was written 7 years ago(....!), please do not read it. It's so embarrassing... you don't need to know much about Mia, she was written as Dante's mate and she is a water demon. She left him after she accidentally triggered her demon form and ate a few humans, and Dante was forced to fight her and she returned to the ocean. In this chapter, she has returned, seeking redemption. The sequence of my fics should therefore be: Before I Die Alone, then Siren, and now Stay With Me.
> 
> 2\. Devil May Cry introduces us to various demons of all forms, levels and sizes. The majority of the demons I write about are modeled from religious origins of demons ie, Christianity, Taoism, Hinduism, Buddhism. I've based demons using a particular type of order, but not canon in any manner, such as below so its easier for readers to imagine:
> 
> Demon hierarchy: (Weakest to Strongest:)
> 
> Lesser demon (normal demons you fight in the game/Aramis/Reaper demon)
> 
> Demon (Dante, Vergil, Nero, Hag)
> 
> Deity (Circe)
> 
> Ancient/God-like (does not need to be a living being such as Qliphoth/Tim)
> 
> Most of the demons at deity or ancient level are not particularly concerned with wreaking havoc on humans.
> 
> 3\. The quote is from a show I started watching on Netflix called Eternal Love, which also helped me write a part of this fic because it's about past lives and how people are connected. It's the english translation of the theme song lyrics. It's awesome! Also, here Circe mentions she hates V, but only because she despises Vergil so she feels a strong hatred for him too. She ends up thinking that she may have known him from a past life and they had a vendetta which carried into their next lives because it was so intense.


End file.
